Let's Have A Good Start v20
by mimic42
Summary: Don't expect a romance they're 12 years old. Action will pick up when I get to bridge and chunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

I desided to redo this fic reason being that I felt that my OCs where giving too much away to the main cast. I wanted them to steer from attention so that I might saprise the main cast with what they're plan is. I'll leave it to you to figure that out.

Hint: they're not demons or any of the tailed beasts.

* * *

Prologue: my friend

On the north wall of Konoha village were two men staring out at the night sky, "so there was nothing the doctors could do," the man on the left said.

"No," the right man said as he looked down at the bundle in his arms and let out a few tears, "I doubt that even Tsunade could do anything." The left man put a hand on the right's shoulder, "and now I'm about to put a target on what she left me."

"I'm sorry," the left said as he withdrew his hand and looked downcast, "I had no idea that this would happen."

"Your about to go though the same thing only worse," the right said as look to his left.

"Yeh," the left said, "even if she were ready it still wouldn't work."

"Considering your family, I can see why," the right said, "ever since you hired me for your battles, I've truly seen the world."

"Well you were barely ready for it," the left said with a chuckle, "I remember your first drop and open battle."

"I prefer to fight like a ninja not like you guys," the right said.

"But you did learn a thing or two while your stay and you gained more friends, allies and most importantly a wife," the left said.

"True," the right said as he stood turned to look at the village, "but your enemies found their way here as well."

"They were here before I got here," the left said.

"I know and I leave the village to you for that problem," the right said, "I'll leave the rest to the third." He then looked down at the bundle in his arms.

"If you're worried about the boy, I'll have my people help with his progress," the left said as he stood up, "but rest will be the boys and this village's."

"Knowing you; you've already got a plan," the right said,

"Though I must warn you that in my plans some of you troops will get killed in the process," the left said, "and they must make the first move before I can finalize my plan."

"That will be unavoidable but, for the best of this village," the right said as he made a down cast look.

A moment later a voice over the radio came over on the right's radio, "Lord Hokage I don't know how long we can hold it off," the voice said as sounds of battle can be heard in the background.

"Looks like or time is up," the left said as he put his left hand on the hokage's shoulder.

"I guess this is good bye my friend," the forth said as the left took his hand off the forth's shoulder. The two then took a step back facing each other to give a salute. After a moment pause the forth cut his thumb with his middle fingernail and did six one hand seals. When he finished the seals he trusted his bleeding hand to his side and in a huge puff of smoke a giant toad about a hundred meters high appeared. The forth jumped on the toad's head, heading to the south end of the village.

After the toad was out off the left man's sight he let out a sigh, "I guess I'd better get back to the wife," the man said as he disappeared.

-

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: first meetings

"Where am I," said a pink haired seven year old girl as she woke up from a bed that was against a wall. She stood up quickly when she realized that she wasn't in her room or any part of her home. All she saw in the room she was in was a mirror covering one wall and no doors. As she walked around the room feeling around the room for a door, she began calling out for her mom and dad or anyone who can hear her. When she shouted out she noticed that the room gave a weird echo like there was anther person there, the same with her foot sounds as she walked around the hard wood floor.

She looked up to see that the room was lit by a soft white light, like a lighting panel. She looked at her reflection then down at her self and noticed that she was in her day clothes. Though not too vain she walked closer to the mirror to get a better look at herself. She didn't see anything weird or too out of the ordinary. 'What a big mirror,' she thought as she looked at the mirror as she looked around it. She noticed something moving in the mirror making her turn around only to see nothing there, 'I thought I saw some thing,' she thought as turned back to the mirror to her and the room's reflection. When she did she saw the room in the mirror changed, she saw behind her reflection a door on the opposite wall. So she turned around again to see a door, she then made a sigh of relief, 'now to get out of here,' she thought, when she opened the door she saw her self.

"Finally, get to meet you" said a voice sound much like her own only rougher. The pink haired girl was now spooked beyond reason and closed her eyes and yelled. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her room sitting up on her bed, "it was just a dream," she muttered.

"Sakura," a woman shouted as she burst in Sakura's room.

"I'm ok mom it was just a dream," Sakura said as her mother turned on the light slightly blinding the girl.

"Oh," the mother said in relief, "I thought someone broke in."

"No, I'm fine," Sakura said.

"Ok, what happened," said a red haired man, as he came into the room with a bat.

"Nothing dear," the mother said as she turned to her husband, "she had a bad dream."

"Oh," the father said walk out, "well ok."

"Are you going to be ok," the mother said as she made her way out the room.

"Of course I'm going to be ok," the father said from the hall.

"I'm talking to our daughter," the mother said with a higher tone getting a small laugh back.

"I'll be ok," Sakura said.

"Are you sure," the mother asked.

"Yes," Sakura said as she back under the covers.

"Alright but get some sleep," the mother said as she looked a Sakura's clock, "you got to get back up in five hours, ok."

"I will mom," Sakura said as she put her head on her pillow.

"That a girl," the mother said as she turned off the light and closed the door. The pink haired girl fell back to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, at the academy students pilled in the classroom and sat down waiting for the class to start. Ten minutes before class started a blond haired boy burst in the room followed by the class's sensei, "sit down Naruto," the sensei said in a coarse tone. When Naruto sat down in the second row the sensei started class.

"Even though you people have been here a month I'm sure you all know how to use chakra right," the sensei said earning a few mehs, "I see, well can anyone tell what's chakra?" A pink haired girl raised her, "Sakura," the sensei said.

The said stood up, "chakra made by the mixing of spiritual and physical energies of the body," Sakura said.

"Correct," the sensei said, "now can anyone tell me how to improve ones chakra."

"Though training," said a black haired boy.

"Right Sasuke, but what type of training," the sensei asked the class.

"Both though physical exercise and training with chakra," Sasuke replied.

"That's right," the sensei said making some girls swoon at Sasuke and meh from Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, here's a question for you," the sensei said looking at the boy.

"Iruka-sensei, stop picking on me," Naruto said.

"What are the three types of jutsu," Iruka asked Naruto.

"Ninjutsu and taijutsu, I don't know the rest," Naruto said.

Iruka let out a sigh, "anyone?"

"Genjutsu," Sakura said.

"Right," Iruka said as turned back to Naruto, "Naruto you've been here since you were six you could at least learn something."

"I learn plenty on my own, thank you very much," Naruto shouted.

Iruka then waped Naruto on the head "don't shout," Iruka said as he made his way to blackboard to resume the lesson.

At the end of the day the children gathered in front of the academy. Some of them waited for their parents while others raced home. Naruto sat on a simple swing watching as some of the parents come and pick up their kids wishing his was one of them. He then saw a white haired man in red and white and mirrored glasses walk around the courtyard, 'man that guy's hair is whiter then paper,' Naruto thought as he brought head down.

"Excuse me," someone said making Naruto look up to see the white haired man look down to him.

"Me," Naruto said, pointing to himself.

"yeh you," the man said, "I was wondering if you can help me look for my niece, since you ain't doing much."

"Ok I'll try," Naruto said, "what's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno, she has pink hair and green eyes," the man said.

"Yeh I know her, she's in my class," Naruto said as he got off the swing.

"Good that makes my description easier," the man said as they walked to the building.

"Oh by the way my name is Haruno Kosumosu," Kosumosu said as he extended his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said as he shook Kosumosu's hand.

"So tell me Naruto where do you think she is," Kosumosu asked.

"She seems to study a lot with a bunch of books," Naruto said.

"I take it you don't like studying," Kosumosu said as he and Naruto made their way in the academy.

"Hell no," Naruto said, "It hurts my head."

Kosumosu let out a small laugh as they got to the main hall and looked left and right, "this place looks bigger on the inside," Kosumosu said, "well I'll take the second floor you take this one and if you do this I'll buy dunch."

"You better," Naruto said as he ran though the halls.

'He's so much like his father,' Kosumosu thought as he walked to the second floor.

Sakura was packing as fast as she could as she looked at the clock above the blackboard, 'I'm so late,' Sakura thought as she packed as fast as she could, 'and uncle was going to take me for diner.'

After she finishes packing her backpack she raced out the classroom door only to be pushed back in. 'What,' Sakura thought as she looked up to see Ami and her two friends standing over her, 'this is bad.'

"What's wrong your little Ino friend isn't her to help you now," Ami said as she cracked her knuckles.

As Naruto was running down the halls looking though the classrooms he heard a few voices that sounded like girls. He peeked in to see Sakura being pushed by three girls, "what's going on here," Naruto shouted as made his way though the girls to help the pink haired girl up. "Are you ok," Naruto asked as picked up Sakura's back pack.

"I'm ok," she said as she got up, "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle sent me to find you," Naruto said as he helped her to the door.

"Uncle," Sakrua asked.

"White hair and weird glasses," Naruto said as they made there way out.

"That's him," Sakura said.

"Hold it right there," Ami said as she moved in front of the two, "you think you can walk out of here."

"Watch us," Naruto said as he and Sakura walked around the girl.

"I don't thank so," Ami said as she grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket making him stop.

"What the hell are you doing," Naruto said as he turned and swatted away the girl's hand.

"What's it look like," Ami said as two of her friends grabbed the two leaving children each holding each other, "you're going to pay for interfering." Naruto then broke free from one of the girl's grasp by sandwiching her against the wall. He then raced to Sakura, pushing by Ami and then pushed the other girl off the pink haired girl.

"Let's get out of here," Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura and raced out of the room.

"After them," Ami said as the two other girls and she ran out of the room, "fallow them I'll loop around."

The to hid in a supply closest as they peeked out to see the two girls race by them "where's my uncle," Sakura asked as she and Naruto stepped out of the closest and raced to the front stairs.

"He said he was going to the second floor," Naruto said as neared the corner. An arm extended from behind the corner, clothes lining Naruto's neck. He fell on the floor trying to get some air only to have a kick to side rolling him on his back.

"I remember you now," Ami said stood above Naruto, "you're the dead last who been here for a year and half." Ami then pressed her foot on Naruto's stomach, "In all the time you were here you're still a dead last."

"Shut up," Naruto shouted as he grabbed Ami's foot and trying to push her off, "I'm going to be Hokage someday."

"Ha, like a loser like you can ever become…" Ami trailed off due to the fact that Sakura swung at the girl with her backpack knocking Ami on her back. Ami then grabbed her head in pain as she sat up and looked at the pink haired girl with a glare, "you're going to pay for that," Ami shouted as she got up and charged at Sakura.

"No you don't," Naruto said as he grabbed Ami's foot tripping her, then falling to the floor.

When Ami rolled to look up she saw Sakura standing two feet from her head holding the same backpack holding her books. "No more," Sakura said in soft voice.

"What," Ami said as Naruto held her down.

"No more," Sakura said as she grabbed her pack with both hands and lugged it over her right shoulder and glared at the afro haired girl.

"Wait no," was all Ami said as she swung the pack down making Ami close her eyes and wait for the pain.

THUD

After the thud and the pressure of Naruto come off her, she opened her eyes to see a pink backpack three inches from her head "why," was all Ami said.

Sakura bent down and locked eyes with the girl, "because I'm better then you," Sakura said and then looked at Naruto, "you said my uncle is on the second floor."

"Yeh lets go," Naruto said as they made their way though the hall and up the stairs. "You were awesome back there," Naruto said in praise.

"Thanks, I think," Sakura said as she began to look downcast as they slowed to a walk.

"What's wrong," Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"For what," Naruto asked.

"For making you go though this," Sakura said.

"It didn't seem right the way they treated you," Naruto said, "fellow classmates and shonobi shouldn't do that to each other, well that's what Iruka-sensei says."

"Ami are you ok," Ami's friend asked, "should we go after them?"

"No, let's go home," Ami said as she got up and looked back to where they went, 'I thought her eyes were green not yellow.'

"Uncle," Sakura shouted as she saw Kosumosu talking with Iruka.

"Sakura," Kosumosu said shock as he got a better look at his niece as she walked up to give him a hug, "what happened?"

"I got into a fight with some other girls," Sakura said as she let go of the hug and turned to Naruto, "and he saved me."

"Well Naruto it looks like I owe you more then a meal," Kosumosu said.

"I don't suppose you two can tell me who did this to you," Iruka said from behind Kosumosu.

"It was Ami and her friends," Sakura said.

"I see," Iruka said as he turned to Kosumosu, "don't worry I'll get on it."

"Alright," Kosumosu said as he turned to the two children, "can you two wait by the entrance I'll be with you two when I'm done talking with your sensei, ok."

"Ok," the two said as the two left.

"So tell me about this Uzumaki," Kosumosu said.

"What do you want to know," Iruka asked.

"Like how's he doing in his classes and around his peers," Kosumosu said.

"Naruto is how I should say special," Iruka said.

"Special, how," Kosumosu asked.

"Well he has a big heart and he does work harder then all of his peers, but he's easily tempered and easily distracted," Iruka said as he look out the hall window, "If he focuses and controls his temper better he might just make a good shanobi."

"I see," Kosumosu said, 'of course he has to act like his mother and father at the same time.'

"As for your niece," Iruka said derailing Kosumosu's train of thought, "well she's very intelligent and a knack for learning and understanding jutsu but has poor physical skills and can lose focus from time to time. In short it's like this Sakura can use a jutsu but lacks the chakra to pull it off and Naruto has the chakra coming out the wazoo but, lacks intelligence and control to pull it off."

"I see," Kosumosu said as in thought, "who's the best student of yours?"

"That would be Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said, "He has the perfect balance of control and power."

"I've heard of those Uchiha's," Kosumosu said, "aren't they suppose to be one of the best ninja clan's in the village?"

"They are," Iruka said, "not mention I've pretty much got descendants from the noted clans in my classes."

"Sounds like you have a though job," Kosumosu said.

"It is, but it's worth it in the end to see the will of fire in them." Iruka said.

"So tell me, when they graduate to be ninjas," Kosumosu asked.

"Well, they have two chances a year in summer and winter," Iruka said, "They have to pass a cretin test that we give them."

"Does the test change often," Kosumosu asked.

"A little," Iruka said as Kosumosu looked at his watch.

"Ah man I have to go," Kosumosu said, "but before I go do you know what Naruto likes to eat?"

"I usually take him to Ichiraku Ramen Bar," Iruka said, "do you know where that is?"

"Oh yeh," Kosumosu said as left with a wave, 'of all the places. I hope he doesn't eat like him.'

"So long does your uncle talk," Naruto asked as leaned against the same tree with the simple swing.

"Once you get him started it's hard for him to stop," Sakura said as she sat on a wooden swing, "I've been here three months and I've never noticed this swing."

"Most people never do," Naruto said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong," Sakura asked.

"No it's ok," Naruto said, "well your uncle is treating me to food so I'm ok."

"What are you going to eat," Sakura asked.

"Ramen," Naruto said in excitement.

"Ramen?"

"Yes, the food of kings," Naruto said and then went to talk on and on about it.

'Is all he talks about is Ramen,' Sakura thought.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the tree area, "what are you doing," said a women as she continued to pull Sakura further away from Naruto, "you shouldn't be around him, he dangerous."

Sakura tried to pull her arm away but couldn't, "what are you doing," Sakura asked a she couldn't help to be pulled by this woman. When Sakura used both her hands she pulled herself away from the women and dashed back to Naruto only to find that he was being kicked by grown man, "Naruto," Sakrua shouted and raced over to them covered Naruto only to get kicked in the side. Sakura then cried in pain and when she saw the man's foot reaches back for anther kick, she closed her eye ready for a jolt of pain. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see the man on the ground trying to get up with her uncle standing right next them.

"Sakura are you all right," Kosumosu asked.

"It hurts," Sakura said as she grabs her side then looks over Naruto, "but Naruto doesn't look good."

When Kosumosu kneeled next to Naruto, he picked Naruto up and carried him inside the academy with Sakura following. When inside Iruka was shock to see Naruto in a bad condition and directed Kosumosu to the academy clinic, "What the hell happened to him," Iruka asked as Kosumosu put Naruto on a clinic bed. When Iruka called the medic he directed Kosumosu and Sakura out of the room as the medic came in. "So what happened," Iruka asked then Sakura and Kosumosu answered the best they could. "I see," Iruka said as he looked in the room to see the medic looking the boy over, "this is the fifth time this month."

"Fifth time this month, you've got to be kidding," Kosumosu said in shock, "how many in his lifetime?"

"I lost count," Iruka said, "but at least this is minor and things like this are happening less now that he's at the academy."

'Minor' Sakura thought, 'what was major, plus what happen before the academy.'

Kosumosu let out a heavy sigh, "if only they knew," Kosumosu muttered.

"What was that," Iruka asked.

"Nothing," Kosumosu said, "So tell me who watches him?"

"No one," Iruka said.

"I beg your pardon," Kosumosu asked.

"Naruto has been living on his own since he was six years old," Iruka said in down cast.

"I see, so no one would take him," Kosumosu said as he turned to his niece, "are you well enough to return home or do you want the doctor to look at you?"

"It still hurts," Sakrua said.

"Ok then," Kosumosu said as he opened the door, "hey doc can you take a look at my niece."

"Ok just bring her in," the medic said as was writing a report.

"Do what the doctor says ok," Kosumosu said to his niece.

"I will," Sakura said as she walked in while Kosumosu stood outside the room.

"So you mean to tell me that he's been living on his own for a year without any one," Kosumou asked.

"That's right," Iruka said.

"How," Kosumosu asked.

"I wonder the same thing every time he comes in and goes out," Iruka said, "why don't you ask him."

"I will," Kosumosu said as he walked back into the room, "What's the news doc?"

"Well your niece has a nice bruise, but no thing to worry about," the medic said, "as for the boy, he been hit the most but, he seems to be healing pretty well."

"I see," Kosumosu said, "Sakura I'm going to call your father and you can go with him, I'm going to stay here for a little while." Kosumosu turns to the medic, "do you have a phone," Kosumosu asked.

"Sure there's one in my office in the room next door," the medic said as he went to check on Naruto.

-15 minutes later-

"Come on bro pick up your feet," Kosumosu said as he looked as his watch. At that moment a man with bright red hair with similar clothes as Kosumosu opened the door to the small clinic, "you took your sweet time," Kosumosu said.

"I was busy trying to get away from Yuri without looking suspicious," the man said.

Sakura turned to the man and ran to him, giving him a big hug, "daddy," Sakura said.

"Hey how's it going," the man said as he knelled to hug his daughter better noticing her flinch "was it that bad."

"The doc said it wasn't serious," Kosumosu said, "just a bruise."

"And what about the boy," the man said as he looked around, "and didn't you say that their sensei was here."

"Iruka and the doc went to their offices," Kosumosu said.

"I see," the man said as he looked a Naruto's bed, "Is that the boy?"

"Yep," Kosumosu said.

"I'll leave everything to you then," the man said and then turned to his daughter, "let's go home I sure your mother is going to worry and we all don't want that now do we." Sakura quickly shaking her head no, "that's good," the man said as he left gives a small back wave good-bye.

When the father and daughter left Kosumosu grabbed a chair and placed it to the side of Naruto and sat down, "you can stop now I know you're awake," Kosumosu said as Naruto's eyes opened.

"How," Naruto questioned.

"I notice you peeked," Kosumosu said, "so are you well enough to move?"

"Yeh," Naruto said as he sat up on the bed.

"That's good," Kosumosu said, "so you want to talk about it?"

"About what," Naruto asked.

"About how some of the villagers treat you," Kosumosu said as Naruto's head went down cast, "painful thoughts."

"Yeh," Naruto said.

"Is it true that it happens often," Kosumosu said and nodded, "I see, and that is why you want to be hokage, right."

"Yes," Naruto said, "when everyone looks at the old man they treat him with respect and don't go against him or give those glares."

"Well do you know how to become hokage," Kosumosu asked.

"Of course, you train to get stronger," Naruto said.

"Really," Kosumosu questioned.

"Well that's what everyone tells me," Naruto said.

"It's a start," Kosumosu said as he helped Naruto out of the bed, "so your sensei tells me you like to go to the Ichiraku ramen bar."

"Yeh, he takes me there sometimes and the old man there treats me nice," Naruto said.

"I bet he does," Kosumosu said, "well let's go there then."

"woohoo," Naruto said in excitement.

"Calm down Naruto," Kosumosu said and then Naruto settled down a little.

"Oh ya, Haruno-san; that man that was in here to pick up Sakrua-chan was her father and your brother right," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kosumosu said as they exited the academy, "my brother's name is Kosumo."

"Well you two have weird hair colors," Naruto said.

"True but its better then having my niece's hair color," Kosumosu said.

"Yeh but, why do you die it that color," Naruto asked.

"Die," Kosumosu said as he pointed to his hair, "this is all natural."

"What," Naruto said in surprise, "So Sakura has natural pink hair?"

"Yep," Kosumosu said, "same color as her grandmother's."

"So your family always has bright weird hair colors," Naruto asked.

"Yes but, let's not get into that, let get into ramen," Kosumosu said changing the subject and it worked of course.

"Finally some ramen," Naruto said as they stood in front of a ramen bar with Ichiraku written across the top.

'This is going to be good,' Kosumosu thought.

"Hey old man," Naruto said as he sat down on one of the stools.

"Ah Naruto," the man said as he turned to the bar to listen to Naruto's order noticing the white haired man, "I see you met a new friend."

"Sure did, his name is Kosumosu and he help me out a lot this afternoon," Naruto said as he looked at the wall menu to see if any new ramen was available, "I'll have the miso ramen this time."

"And you sir," the ramen man asked.

"I'll have the beef ramen," Kosumosu said.

"Uh Kosumosu," Naruto said getting his attention.

"Yes,"

"I noticed that you don't have a head band," Naruto said as he waited for his ramen.

"That's because I'm not a ninja," Kosumosu said as ramen bowls were placed in front of him.

"Did you even try," Naruto asked, and then took in some noodles.

"Yes," Kosumosu said as he too took some noodles, "seven times."

Naruto almost choked on his ramen, "seven times," Naruto gasped in shock.

"Yep and I'll tell you it was hard as hell," Kosumosu said, "I almost passed the forth and sixth time."

"What made you stop," Naruto asked.

"Two things," Kosumosu said as he finished his ramen, "my brother and love."

"What do you mean your brother," Naruto asked.

"Kosumo and I do almost everything together, so we tried to be ninja together, but that wasn't working out for both of us," Kosumosu said, "as for love, that's personal."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"Don't be," Kosumosu said, "so do you think you're ok to walk home?"

"Yeh," Naruto said as he got down off his stool, "usually after a nap and food I'm good."

"Great to hear that," Kosumosu said, "maybe I'll see you some times. Oh, and Naruto work hard in becoming hokage."

"I will, believe it," Naruto said as he raced off.

"The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it," the old man behind the counter said.

"No joke, Teuchi," Kosumosu said as the two watches the boy walk off, "so tell me how's your daughter?"

"She's doing well," Teuchi said as he took the two empty bowls and Kosumosu placed some bills on the counter, "You're lucky the boy didn't have much of an apatite today."

"Tell me about it," Kosumosu said.

"So have you made a plan," Teuchi asked.

"No not yet," Kosumosu said, "they have to make the first move."

"Which of the one do you think they'll pick," Teuchi asked, "red or white?"

"I don't know," Kosumosu said, "both are pretty good."

"I'd say white," Teuchi said.

"Want to make a bet on it," Kosumosu said.

"No way, I learned my lesson the first time," Teuchi said.

"And I was hoping to make a little more money," Kosumosu said as he got off his stool, "See you later old man."

"Tell your brother I said hi," Teuchi said as he went to the back of his stand.

Night came to Konoha and the villagers where fast asleep. Sakura was asleep in her bed covered up in a red blanket as she dreamed. When she open her eyes she found herself in the same mirrored room, 'oh great I'm here again,' Sakura thought as she looked around for something different. What she found was a bed, which looked like hers and some characters written in red, on the opposite wall of the mirror. The characters made no sense and illegible to read. 'Well at least the door is here,' Sakura thought as she made here way to the door.

When she opened the door she saw the same exact room; bed and wall mirror in all. 'What's going on here,' Sakura thought as she walked in to the room. She got to the bed and noticed the blankets were different. The blanket was white the pillow covers are red. Sakura sat on the bed and it felt like her own, 'it's just like mine, only the color has changed.'

She looks up at the wall to see the illegible writing to find that she still couldn't understand the characters but, now they were written in white. "What's up with this dream, and how do I get out," asked her self out load, "I know." She then pinched herself only no to wake up and feel pain, "well that didn't work," Sakura said. She got up and walked to the mirror look at it up and down, "what is up with this mirror, I never seen one this big," she said. She then looked at the writing on the opposing wall's reflection, "I see the characters were backwards, but what does Shannaro mean," Sakura said. Then she looked at the mirror more, 'still, what's with this mirror and why is it so big,' Sakrua thought as she walked back to the door.

ACKCHOOO

"Bless you," Sakura said before snapping her eyes open and looking franticly around the room for whom or what ever sneezed. Then gazed at the mirror and pointing at it, "was it you," Sakura asked as it copied her movement. "What am I saying," Sakura said, "it only a reflection." Sakura then did some movements just to be sure and the reflection did the same. Satisfied she turned around she had a nagging feeling that something was behind her, she turned back but nothing but a reflection. "I hope I'm not going crazy," Sakura said as he continued back to the bed and having that nagging feeling. "Alright you cane stop now," Sakura said as she walked back to her reflection, "who are you, are you a genjutsu?"

"Looks like I've finally been found," the reflection said as she now moved out of sink with Sakura.

"Who are you," Sakura asked.

"I don't know," the reflection said as sat in front of Sakura, "I've been here most of my life."

"Where are we," Sakura asked.

"I don't know," the reflection said as she pointed to the bed behind her, "the whole time I've been here, I've seen you sleep in that bed. When I saw wake up from your sleep I had a little fun mimicking your movements till you opened the door but, when you did you fell down."

"How did you mimic me," Sakura asked.

"Think of a number," the refection asked.

'Blue,' Sakura thought trying to fool the copy.

"Blue is not a number," the refection said.

"How..." Sakura said.

"…did I know blue," the reflection finished.

"Yeh," Sakura said.

"I know everything," the reflection said, "it like know the answer before the question is asked."

"Can I try," Sakura asked.

"I don't know if…" the refection said.

"…it will work," Sakura said.

"That's freaky," the refection said.

"You're telling…" Sakura said.

"…me," the reflection said.

"Stop that," Sakura said while the reflection giggled, "So what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura," the reflection said.

"That's my name," Sakura said.

"That's the name I've been calling my self," 'Sakura' said.

"Well we both can't be called Sakura," Sakura said, "I know, how about Sakurako or Saku,"

"Cherry blossom child or blossom," 'Sakura' said in thought, "alright then I'll take Saku."

"Just noticed but your eyes are weird," Sakura said pointing at Saku's eyes.

"They're not green like yours," Saku said and Sakura shook her head, "then what color are they?"

"They're yellow almost amber," Sakura said.

"You serious," Saku said and Sakura nodded, "well at least it's not as weird as our hair."

"Good point, so, alright Saku can you tell me how to get out of here," Sakura asked.

"Your asking me," Saku said, "while your sleeping I try to find a way out but can't."

"Don't you sleep," Sakura asked.

"Sometimes," Saku said, "and when I dream I have no control over my body except this one time when I met this goofy looking kid."

"Naruto," Sakura said.

"That's him I had a brief moment of control and stopped when you were being bullied by Ami," Saku said.

"I see," Sakura said, "I've got a question?"

"No, I wouldn't have slammed the heavy bag of books on her face," Saku said, "would you have?"

"No because I'd become just like her and maybe worse," Sakura said.

"Same here," Saku said, "so that means we share the body and mind and you're in the driver's seat."

"So were you," Sakura said.

"Only for a moment," Saku said.

"Better then none," Sakura said, "How about this, and let me say it. As we get older we'll find a way to get us both out of here."

"Promise," Saku said as she put her right hand on the glass mirror.

"I'm sure that there's a jutsu out there that can be used make you experience the outside and I'm sure that we can find it," Sakura said as she put her left hand over the glass on Saku's right hand, "promise." The two stood up, "how does one get back," Sakura asked.

"I think if you go to sleep here you wake out there," Saku said.

"It's worth a shot," Sakura said as she went to the bed, "well good morning."

"Good morning," Saku said as Sakura got under the covers and fell asleep while she did the same.

After the two went to sleep the mirror developed a crack in the upper left corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: academy days

Over the past few months Sakura was studying the ways of the ninja but threw all the books and notes she look and took she has yet to find a way to get Saku out of the room. Though that time Sakura's progress was slow, the thing she got was communication with her, "Another dead end here," Sakura sighed as she finishes one more book after another.

"**I'm sure there's got to be a way**," Saku said, "**there has to be a way**."

"_All I have read was chakra hand signs and elemental variations_," Sakura said, "_plus I have a hard enough time doing karanimi and henge. Iruka-sensei is making us do the bunshin jutsu and he expects us to do at least one by the end of the week._ "

"**And you can't make one**," Saku said.

"_And I've seen Sasuke-kun make two_," Sakrua said, "_Though I'm happy for him, it makes me feel small._"

"**At least Naruto hasn't made one**," Saku said.

"_Naruto is a bit weird_," Sakura said as she made her way home, "_he looks like he can make many and do more with energy he puts out during his exercises but he's slow and sloppy._"

"**Speak of the devil**," Saku said making Sakura look up to see Naruto sitting at a ramen stand with Iruka-sensei and her Uncle, "**What are they talking about?**"

"_Let's find out_," Sakura said as she made her way to the stand, "Uncle, Naruto, Iruka sensei what are you three doing here?"

"Eating," Kosumosu said as he and Naruto slurped up some noodles.

"Ever since I told Kosumosu-san the time me and Iruka-sensei eat ramen he's been joining us three times a week," Naruto said as Sakura sat next to Kosumosu.

"Miso ramen please," Sakura ordered then look across at her sensei, "Iruka-sensei I've been having trouble making a bunshin." When she said that Naruto stopped eating and looked down disappointment, "was it something I said," Sakura asked.

"No it's just that I haven't been able to make one," Naruto said.

"Neither have I," Sakura said.

"You've been at the academy for months and have been there for a year and a half," Naruto said in disapontment.

"Sorry," Sakura said, 'I shouldn't bring up Sasuke.'

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said.

"So Iruka-sensei any advice," Sakura said.

"Well the bunshin jutsu is troublesome for beginners but if you train properly it should be no problem," Iruka said.

"But isn't there another way to train your chakra," Sakura asked.

"I think so," Iruka said as he stood up walk behind the three making them turn around, Naruto with bowl in hand still eating. Iruka then bent down and picked up a leaf, "maybe your problem is that you're not focusing your chakra clearly," Iruka said as he put the leaf on his forehead, "the object is to focus your chakra to the leaf so that it doesn't fall off or blow away." When he let go of the leaf a breeze came but the leaf didn't fall off or blow with the wind.

"Iruka-sensei how will this make us stronger," Naruto asked.

Iruka let out a sigh, "it doesn't," he said, "it to teach you how to use the strength you already have."

"That's stupid in order to become hokage you have to be come stronger," Naruto said earning him a slap to the back of the head from Kosumosu, making Naruto's face fall into his ramen making Sakura laugh, "what was that for?"

"For being stupid," Kosumosu said, "and disreaspctful."

"He's right Naruto," Iruka said, "let's say you become a ninja and you have all this strength and power, how are you going to use it? Plus you shouldn't mock this exercise, it was developed by the first hokage."

"I don't care, I'm not going to use it for something that stupid," Naruto said as he put his bowl on the counter.

"If you can't do something this stupid what makes you think you can do big things," Kosumosu said.

"I don't know but, I'll think of one," Naruto said.

"Do you even have a plan to become hokage," Sakura asked.

"Sure, become a ninja and then do some ninja missions and surely become hokage," Naruto said making Sakura and Iruka sigh.

"You still have ways to go Naruto," Iruka said.

'Ways to go,' Kosumosu thought, 'he hasn't even reached the starting line.'

'He's persistent,' Sakura thought.

"**He's going to need more then that**," Saku said.

"_We're going to need more then that too_," Sakura said.

"_Shannaro_/**Shannaro," **the two said at the same time.

In the mirror room the mirror cracked in the upper right.

Over the week Sakura could now make a bunshin by doing the exercise Iruka showed them to help with their chakra. Every time she made one it was only there for five seconds before being poof out and felling tried, sometimes almost passing out. 'God that was hard but I should be ready for the test tomorrow,' Sakura thought.

"**Over one hurdle**," Saku thought.

"_We'll try the big one once we past this test_," Sakura said as she tried to make her way home, "_I wonder if Naruto is trying his best with the idea that Iruka-sense gave us_?"

"**I wonder if Ino is having trouble**," Saku asked.

"_I'm sure she's doing fine_," Sakura said as she made her way home from the school's training grounds. At that moment an orange blur raced right by her fallowed by two more blurs.

"Get back here," said one of the ninja fallowing Naruto.

"You've got to catch me first," Naruto mocked as the three raced away from Sakura's view.

"**Well he's still active**," Saku said, "**anyway I'm going back to the room**."

"_Ok_," Sakura said as she made her way to a flower shop.

Out of breath and hiding in a barrel Naruto looked out to see no one, 'made it,' Naruto thought as hoped out of the barrel.

"What did you do this time," asked a lazy voice.

"Oh, it's you Shikamaru," Naruto said, a bit nerved by his lazy attitude, "Where's Choji?"

"He got called in for dinner," Shikamaru said.

"So have you done the bunshin jutsu yet," Naruto asked.

"It's too troublesome to bother with, but my mom instead that I learn to make one," Shikamaru said.

'Great now I feel like I'm the only one who can't make one. Maybe should have fallowed Iruka-sensei's advice,' Naruto thought, 'I wonder if Sakura-chan has done one.'

"Hey," Shikamaru said snapping his fingers waking Naruto from his thoughts, "I'm the one who suppose to be spacing out. So have you got the bunshin down for tomorrow?"

"Well not exactly," Naruto said nervously.

"I'll take that as a no," Shikamaru trying to cover his smile, "Iruka-sensei is going to rip you a new one."

"Thanks for the load of confidence," Naruto said sarcastically.

"It not my fault you don't train enough," Shikamaru said, "and you can't use your chakra well."

"Well not all of us make our shadows move and stretch with our chakra," Naruto said.

"It not like I want this…" Shikamaru stopped when he saw a long black haired woman, "look Naruto I have to go before I get nagged to death." Shikamaru then left the area in a hurry.

Naruto let out a sigh, 'he right Iruka-sensei is got to chew my ass,' Naruto thought as he walked the streets ignoring the glares, 'maybe Sakura-chan knows. I saw her as I was running.'

"Hey I found him," yelled a voice behind Naruto.

'Crap they found me again,' Naruto thought as he made haste form the pursuing ninja.

* * *

In a small flower shop a blond eight year old was watching the shop, 'business sure is slow today,' she thought with a bored look on her face.

"Slow day Ino," Sakura said as she walked in the room.

"You don't know the half of it," Ino said as she sat up behind the counter.

"So are you ready for tomorrow," Sakura asked.

"Yeh, I am, are you," Ino asked

"Just made one an hour ago," Sakura said, "I've seen Sasuke-kun make two."

"So you've been spying on Sasuke-kun," Ino said with a smile.

Sakura quickly holding her hands up, "No, I just happen to see him train on the dock on the lake."

"Riiight," Ino said, "So anyway you seem to be applying your self more."

"Of course," Sakura said, "I want to be the first ninja in my family."

"Oh that's right," Ino said, "but to start out you start hanging around Naruto."

"What's wrong with Naruto," Sakura asked.

"What isn't wrong with Naruto," Ino said, "he's a dead last. He fails all of his tests and he holds the last place ranking in the academy."

"I know," Sakura said, "I have yet to see him back down or give up."

"But he keeps messing up," Ino said.

"I once had those thoughts but, dad told me 'if I fall flat on my face, I'll know I'm going forward," Sakura said, "I believe that my uncle and father like him for his persistence."

"He's not as good as Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

"Neither are we," Sakrua said, "Do you think Sasuke-kun would like me if I improved my jutsu."

"I don't think guys like it when girls get better then them," Ino said.

"You think so," Sakura said.

"I know so," Ino said, "and stop hanging with Naruto, I hear from my mother that he's dangerous." After hearing that Sakura went to a fit of giggles, "what's so funny," Ino asked.

"Naruto dangerous, Uzumaki Naruto; you've got to be kidding," Sakura said now laughing, "He's only dangerous if you're a bowl of ramen."

"I'm serious," Ino said seriously, "I remember my mom saying that I should stay away from him."

"Why," Sakura asked now calming down.

"I don't know it's that my mom said he's done some evil things," Ino said.

"You sure," Sakura asked, "Because my uncle likes him as well as Iruka-sensei."

"I'm just telling you what I've been told," Ino said.

"Oh well," Sakura as she shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the door, "see you Ino, hope business picks up."

"Thanks and good bye," Ino said, 'great now I'm board again.'

'I think I lost them,' Naruto thought as made his way out of an ally way, 'after a few misses they'll give up.' As Naruto ran to his home he turned a corner only to run into someone.

"Sorry," came soft voice barely heard.

"Huh," Naruto said as he got up and saw an indigo haired girl he ran into and offered his hand, "Are you ok?"

When the girl saw Naruto she lit out a squeak as she quickly got up and got behind a nearby poll to partially hide herself, "I'm sorry," she said in a the same tone.

"What are you sorry about," Naruto asked, and then the girl grew quiet, "well are you ok?" She only nodded, "may I at least have a name?"

"Hyuga Hinata," she said.

"Yeeehhh," Naruto said, "well it's been nice talking to you." Naruto then raced off to Ichiraku. The white eyed girl continued to stare as he left until Naruto was out of site.

"Mom, Dad I'm home," Sakura said as she walked though the front door look for where her mother was.

"Welcome home dear," Sakura's mother, Yuri, said from the kitchen, "how was your day?"

"Same as always," Sakura said as she made her way to the kitchen, "where's dad?"

"He's with your uncle," Yuri said as she was sitting down at the dining table doing a newspaper puzzle, "solving the world's problems as usual."

"So what's for dinner," Sakura asked.

"What do you want," Yuri asked as she put down her puzzle.

"Anything will do," Sakura said as Yuri walked to the fridge, "Mom, do you know Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Is there anybody in this village who doesn't," Yuri said as she pulled out a microwave dinner.

"True, but what I mean is; who is he," Sakura asked.

"Well he's seems nice and full of energy," Yuri said as she went back to her puzzle.

"I heard that he was evil," Sakura said.

Yuri let out a few giggles, "that boy evil, you can't be serious. Where did you hear that?"

"Ino's mom said that he was," Sakura said as the microwave beeped.

"Honey, don't believe everything you hear," Yuri said as she made her way to the microwave and back, "eat up."

"Thank you mom," Sakura said and then ate.

"Your welcome dear," Yuri said as she finish her puzzle.

* * *

"Hey Naruto," Kosumosu said as he walked up behind Naruto, "heard they finally caught you."

"That old man always yells at me," Naruto said, "but he argues with the ninja for not catching me. That always fun to watch." Naruto then notice familiar man beside Kosumosu, "I remember you from the academy," Naruto said as he pointed to Kosumo

"It's not nice to point," Kosumo said making Naruto withdraw his arm, 'he looks so much like him but has her attitude.'

"Anyway me and my bro here are planning to go out to eat and since you're here, you want to come with," Kosumosu asked.

"You want to take me," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kosumo said.

"Ok then lets eat," Naruto said.

At the local barbeque restaurant the three sat a booth waiting to be served, "So my bro here tells me that you want to be hokage," Kosumo said.

"That's right," Naruto said with euphuism, "and going to be the best out of all of them."

"Really now," Kosumo said, "do you believe that you can and will become hokage?"

"Yes I do with all my might," Naruto said as the waitress place the food on the table.

"And that's why your going to the academy," Kousmo said.

"Yep," Naruto said as he ate his food.

"And how do you plan to get to be hokage," Kosumo asked.

"First I'm going to be a ninja," Naruto said as he ate some meat off the small grill.

"And then what," Kosumosu asked.

"Well I know that the hokage is the most powerful ninja in the village," Naruto said, "and when I become a ninja I'm going to be become stronger to make that happen."

"So that's your plan," Kosumo asked before having a bite.

"Sure is," Naruto said.

"If I were to judge your progress," Kosumosu said, "I would say that you have yet to cross the start line."

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"What I mean is that, if you plan to reach your goal, you need to work harder then anybody you meet and even then you still may not achieve your goal," Kosumo said.

"I don't care, I will succeed," Naruto said.

"I will say this though," Kosumosu said, "you do have the heart for it. Now you just need every other body part."

"We wish you luck in that endeavor," Kosumo said, "By the way you haven't my wife have you?" Naruto shook his head, "well in case you do here's some advice. One most important thing, don't say anything about the forehead."

"Why," Naruto asked.

"She's very sensitive about it and you do good not to break that," Kosumosu said, "and when she's mad, no amount of running will help you."

"That bad," Naruto said.

"Worse," Kosumosu said.

"Then why did you marry her," Naruto asked.

"Same reason," Kosumo said as he finished off the rest of the meat.

After paying the bill the three exited the restaurant, "it's getting late and I'm going home," Kosumo said as he started to walk off, "good luck on that hokage thing Naruto."

"Thank you Kosumo," Naruto said as he started to move, "it was nice seeing you Kosumosu." Naruto then started to walk off.

* * *

The next day at the academy the cadets gathered in the room in front of Iruka and two other ninja. "Alright everyone listen up, today we are going to see how much progress you've made by performing the bunshin jutsu. These two are here in case that any of you use too much of your chakra for this jutsu," Iruka said as he brought out a checklist of students, "ok then lets get started Aburame Shino your first."

When Sakura's turn came she completed the jutsu before falling to her knees, "I'm ok," she said as she was breathing on the heavy side. The two ninjas helped her up and did a quick check on her.

"Just chakra exhaustion, nothing to worry too much about," one of the ninja said.

"Ok then lets continue," Iruka said as Sakura made her way back to her seat.

"**Looks like we still have that problem**," Saku said.

"_I know and everyone else doesn't look too exhausted_," Sakura said.

"**We have got to find a way to fix that**," Saku said.

"_I know but what_," Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka said making the two Sakuras face forward to see the new Uchiha prodigy show his skill. After doing the hand signs two more Sasukes appeared.

"Show off," Naruto muttered.

"You're the one to talk," Sakura said from behind Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said. As the boy made his way to the front some of his peers started making whispers of his poor skills, "You may start." After doing the signs and a puff of smoke later there was another Naruto but it was pale and it looked on the verge of dieing before puffing out of existence. Iruka let out a sigh, "at least you made one," Iruka sighed and the other kids laughed.

"Can I try again Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked.

"If you do you'll exhaust your self," Iruka said, "your no doubt feeling tired."

"No I'm not," Naruto said.

"Your not," Iruka said in some surprise, "Well in that case go a try again but as soon as you feel tired you stop ok."

"Alright," Naruto said as he tried again.

"While you do that let me tell the rest of you all a why I choose this jutsu," Iruka said make the class focus to him, "the reason being is to give first hand on how exhausting a jutsu can be. When using high level jutsu or even low level one you use chakra, how much chakra you use for a jutsu will vary. Let's say that this jutsu uses ten points of chakra to make one bunshin. Well I convert ten points of stamina to chakra then use hand signs, then use those ten points of chakra that I made the jutsu will work." Iruka then look at Naruto who was still trying to make one bunshin. "So how times has he tried," Iruka asked one of the other ninjas.

"About fifty times," the med ninja said in surprise, the class ignoring the surprise erupted in laughter.

"Oh man out of the fifty try's he still can get it right and he's been here a year," said a boy with brown hair and a hoody.

'It looks like Naruto still has problems with his jutsu,' Sakura thought as Naruto made his way to his seat with his head down.

"**True but you know there's something more**," Saku said.

"_Right_," Sakura said as she watched the ninjas and Iruka talk amidst each other, "_they seemed surprised by the number of many times Naruto tried then his success_."

"**Hey, I've got an idea**," Saku said, "**remember that chakra jutsu we read**?"

"_Yeh_," Sakura said then got the idea she was thinking, "_I get what your thinking_." She then looked around the room and noticed a white eyed girl look at Naruto. "_Looks like Naruto got the attention of someone_."

"**Yeh of all people**," Saku said with a small laugh.

When the class day end the cadets sprawled out of the room then out the academy, "hey Naruto wait up," Sakrua said running up to the boy.

"What is Sakrua," Naruto asked.

"I want you to come with me," Sakura said.

"You asking me out for a date," Naruto said, earning him a slap across the side of the head.

"No you numskull," Sakrua yelled at him then calming down, "it's you bunshin jutsu.

"Oh, so you're going to laugh about that too," Naruto said as he started to walk out, but stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"No I have an idea but I need your help," Sakrua said as she let go of Naruto's arm, "come with me to the training area."

As the two left a white eyed girl was fallowing them to the train area. When Naruto and Sakura made it to the area Hinata hid behind some equipment but had a good view of the two.

"Alright Naruto here is the plan; I'm going to use your chakra to make bunshin," Sakura said.

"What," Naruto questioned.

"It's some thing I looked up but I need your chakra to see if will work," Sakura said.

"Ok, what do I do," Naruto asked.

"I need you to focus as much chakra as you can," Sakura said as she walked behind Naruto.

"I'm a bit hungry so don't expect much," Naruto said as he closed his eye as he channeled as much chakra as he could.

'Don't expect much, I can feel it around him. I can barely handle this much,' Sakura thought as she made the hand signs for the bunshin and placed her hand on his back, '_Saku I need your help on this one_.'

"**On it**," Saku said as she went thought the hand signs in Sakura's mind.

"Here we go," Sakura and Saku said as they closed their eyes and focused Naruto's chakra though their own and activated the jutsu.

* * *

"Man what a day," Iruka said as closed the door to the teacher's lounge.

"Rough day," said on old voice.

"Don't you know…" Iruka turn to see an old man in red and white robes and a hat with the symbol of fire, "Lord Hokage, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to hear about the cadets are doing from a sensei's point of view," the hokage said as he motion for Iruka to fallow him though the academy.

"Well they all seam to be coming along nicely, especially Sasuke," Iruka said, "but as for Naruto, he has made some progress but not as much as he could have."

The hokage let out a sigh, "and here I was hoping for something to help that boy along."

"Well he has made some friends," Iruka said.

"Yes I hear that he hangs around the Nara, Akimichi, and sometimes Inuzuka," the Hokage said.

"I also see him talking with that Haruno girl, Sakura," Iruka said.

"Haruno, I never heard of them," the Hokage said.

"I'm not surprised," Iruka said, "Sakura is the first in her family to try to be a ninja."

"She's the girl with the pink hair right," the hokage asked, 'how could I miss that?'

"Right and she's the most intelligent student in the class but, her physical scores are borderline with Naruto's scores," Iruka said.

"I see," the hokage said as he spotted something outside, "speak of the devil."

"Huh," Iruka said as he turned to where the hokage was looking and saw the two outside in the academy's training area, "what are they doing?"

"I think they're trying a jutsu," the hokage said as he looked over the grounds, "and we're not the only ones watching." The hokage then pointed to the indigo haired girl behind some a makeshift wall.

In a puff of smoke that covered most of the field. When the smoke cleared the two adults were stunned.

* * *

When the two kids open their eyes they saw about fifty-fifty Narutos and Sakuras covering the training area. "Oh my…" Sakura said.

"…God," Saku finished.

"Did we do this," Naruto said as his bunshins mimicked his body movements and Sakura's the same.

"That's a lot of copies," Sakura said as Naruto started chearing. She then saw Hinata with a shocked look on her face, "Hinata what are you doing here?" Hinata had a scared look on her face. Sakura focused her chakra and dispelled her clones in a puff of smoke and went to the white eyed girl, "are you ok," Sakura asked.

"How," was the only thing that escaped Hinata's mouth.

"I used Naruto's chakra," Sakura said as she helps the shy girl up, "Hey Naruto stop the jutsu and come here." But her words didn't get though as Naruto continued to cheer and his clones doing the same. Irritated Sakura walked over to Naruto and punched him in the back of the head making the clones disappear, "do I have your attention now," Sakura growled.

"Yes," Naruto squeaked out.

"Good, because we have a witness," Sakura said as she thumbed to Hinata. Naruto made a dash to the girl surprising the girl.

"Did you see that," Naruto said in joy as he was now a foot away from the shy girl, "there were twenty-five bunshin I'm so happy, what until Iruka-sensei sees this." Naruto felt like hugging the nearest person and that being the Hinata. When he did the blood from Hinata's body went strait to her face making it turn bright red.

"Naruto let her go, she doesn't look to good," Iruka said from behind Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here," Naruto asked as he let go of the girl who was now stiff as a board.

"I work here," Iruka said.

"It seems that you still full of surprises Naruto," the hokage said he showed him self to the children.

"Load Hokage," Sakura and Hinata said as they bowed.

"Hay old man," Naruto said earning anther slap to the back of the head Sakura, Naruto grabbed the back of his head in pain, "would you stop that."

"Gain some intelligence and we'll talk," Sakura said, and then turn to the hokage, "I sorry about Naruto."

"I'm use to it," the hokage said as he gave a small laugh, "by the way that was an impressive use of the bunshin."

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, "so now that I did the bunshin right does that mean I pass the bunshin test today."

"No it doesn't," Iruka said, "because you need Sakura's help. I'm not saying you shouldn't take help but you should learn to do thing on your own."

"Aw crap," Naruto said in disapointment.

"Don't worry I'm sure you can pull it off," Sakura said.

"Sure what ever," Naruto said.

The hokage then looked behind the two, "you're Hiashi daughter aren't you."

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I see," the hokage said, 'she seems more like her mother then her father and even looks like her.'

"Iruka what time is it," Sakrua asked.

Iruka then pulled out a pocket watch, "it's five-o-clock why," Iruka asked.

Sakrua let out a sigh, "great my parents are going to wonder where I am," Sakura said, "well I'm going home thanks Naruto for information, nice meeting you load hokage." Sakura then left the academy and head home.

"Well I guess I'll be going, later old dudes and Hinata you should go see a doctor you look a little red," Naruto said as he left the area then the academy with Hinata silently leaving.

"I think this year's cadets look promising," the hokage said.

"Indeed, though I do worry about them," Iruka said.

"Don't worry, I have confidence that you'll prepare them for the challenges ahead," the hokage said, "by the way, that Haruno girl is doing well for someone that doesn't come from a ninja clan she seems quite skilled in some areas."

"Yeh, but like I said, her physical scores are low," Iruka said.

"We each have our strengths and weaknesses," the hokage said, "any ways I need to get back; the paper on my desk is probably filling the office."

* * *

On the way to his apartment Kosumosu looked up at the full moon, "well the day wasn't a complete waste," he said, "they gave a little extra for working nights, Ouff." Kosumosu was pushed out of the way by a small boy the same age as Naruto in a black shirt. "Hey kid watch where you're going," Kosumosu shouted as the boy raced home, 'judging by that symbol on his back, that was an Uchiha. I swear, why do I have to walk by their district to get home their attitude could be better, but on the plus side I haven't had to worry about crime in the area.'

Kosumosu pasted by the district, then looked at his watch, 'odd, where are the lights," Kosumosu thought, 'their stores are open till midnight.' Curiosity getting the better of him walked to the entrance of the area, when he got to the first street he saw bodies littering the street and some bodys on balconies hang off the railing. 'Never thought I see something like this again,' Kosumosu said as he made his way further in, 'at least there's bodies this time.' When he got to the edge of the street he heard a scream of pain; he pokes his head around the corner of a building. Kosumosu saw the same boy who bumped into him earlier and a boy that share the same features but older in ninja garb. After a moment the older ninja disappeared in smoke leaving the small boy falling faint to the ground, 'he left the boy alive,' Kosumosu thought. He then ran to the boy to if was really still alive, 'he's breathing, but he seems that he's in shock,' Kosumosu thought.

On top of the rooftop the older looking boy looked down to see Kosumosu checking on his brother, 'not worth my time,' he thought as he made his way out of the village.

Kosumosu looked around the area then back down at the boy, "it's a shame that you got caught up in this," Kosumosu said as though he was listening, "but we may have a use for you but we'll wait and see." Kosumosu then looked to where he came from, 'ANBU are sluggish these days,' Kosumosu thought as he looked back at the boy, "I hope you'll be of use but we'll test that later," he said he ran off leaving no trace, 'look like I owe bro three-thousand ryo.'

* * *

Weeks have gone by after mass genocide of the Uchiha clan and the one survivor of the event wasn't so well, during those weeks social standing with his peers was lacking as he continued to fall into depression despite the much affection the village was giving him. Every once in a while he can be seen sitting on the dock where he learned his fire jutsu. "I really don't see what Sakura and most of the girls in class like him," Naruto said as he sat at his favorite ramen stand.

"Well he is at the highest overall in the academy," Iruka said.

"I know that it's that every time Sakura or any other girl try to talk to him he acts like a statue," Naruto said as he ate his ramen, "I've even seen pigeons roost on him, which was funny."

"I think he doesn't know what to do with his life," Iruka said, "He did lose his entire family."

"I heard about that," Naruto said, "but that doesn't give him the right to treat people like dirt."

"True," Iruka said, "but still what he is going though is going to be a hard life for him."

When Sasuke go to the dock he saw man with red hair fishing off the lake, "you do realize that there is no fish in this lake," Sasuke said as he walked to the end of the dock.

"Fishing isn't about always catching fish," the man said as he was reeling his line, "so what brings you here kid?"

"…"

"I see," the man said as he cast off, "my name is Haruno Kosumo; what's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he introduced, 'great now I'm going to get praised.'

"An Uchiha huh," Kosumo said, "so tell me how are you?"

"…"

"Wow, you know how to open up," Kosumo said sarcastically.

"…" Sasuke said as he looks at the water, 'what a weirdo.'

"I guess the people were right, you're a statue," Kosumo said as he tugged his rod.

Sasuke continued to ignore Kosumo as he looked as the water. As Sasuke looked at his reflection in the water he saw Itachi looking back and then seeing him disappear into the water. As Sasuke took a step off the dock he felt a tug in the back of his shirt, he looked back to see Kosumo grabbing his shirt before he stepped off. "What are you doing," Sasuke asked.

"I should be asking the same thing," Kosumo said as he pulled the boy back to the middle of the dock, "drowning isn't going to do you any good."

"What do you know," Sasuke yelled, "my family is dead."

"So they are," Kosumo said as he sat back down in his chair to cast off, "and their, isn't anything you can do about that but what matters is what you do now."

Sasuke then came across a thought, "you know what I'll do now," Sasuke said, "I will become a ninja and become stronger to kill him." Sasuke then walked off the dock to his apartment the village put him in.

"Hum, we can use this," Kosumo said as he continued his fishing, 'Guess it's time to come up with a plan. I wonder if this sky will be like the pervious and bro owes me money.'

* * *

End 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto 4: discovery

Years have passed since the mass genocide of the Uchiha, even though people still remember that day, they continue with life. Especially a young blond teenager as he sat on top of the Hokage Mountain with some buckets of paint and a rope tided to a railing, "well time to get started," the boy mused as he repelled down the mountain with paint and brush.

In the Haruno house a pink haired girl made her way down stairs after saying good-bye to her parents, as they continued to sleep, **"you know they didn't hear you,**" Saku said.

"_I know but still the thought_," Sakura said as she grabbed a tart.

"**So you're going to take the genin exams this semester**," Saku said.

"_You got it_," Sakura said as she closed the door speed walked to the academy.

"**It's because you and everyone else know that Sasuke is taking it this semester as well**," Saku said.

"_That's about seventy-five percent of it_," Sakura said as the academy came to view.

"**What's the other**," Saku asked.

"_Us_," Sakura said, "_we might find a way that you're not an illusion this time_."

"**I hope**," Saku said as Sakura entered the academy.

* * *

About midday Kosumosu woke up in his apartment, "I wonder what the day will bring," Kosumosu said as he opened his blinds have a semi good look as the monument, "I wasn't expecting that." He then let a small laugh, "that boy is full of surprises," Kosumosu mused as he continued to see more art added, "I'd better call bro, and he'll want to see this." Kosumosu went to his phone calling his bro and waited as the phone rang. 

"Hello," said a female voice.

"Hey good looking, is bro up," Kosumosu asked.

"No he isn't up and you better have a good reason for making me," Yuri said in a low tone.

"I do, look outside," Kosumosu said.

"And what am I looking for," Yuri said as she got out of bed and walked to the window.

"You'll know when you see it," Kosumosu said.

"Oh my god," Yuri said over the phone as she is now viewing the art, "what has that boy done this time."

"It looks like he's not done yet, he just finish the third's face. Quick wake bro he'll want to see this," Kosumosu said as he now had a pair of binoculars.

"Is that Kosumosu," said a muffled voice in the background.

"Honey, look at this," Yuri said Kosumo made his way to her side.

"Let me guess, Naruto," Kosumo said as he saw more design being added to the monument and Yuri putting on the speaker phone.

"You got it," Kosumosu said as he continued to watch the monument until he saw a panicked look on Naruto's face, "Uh oh, looks like he got caught."

"Sure did," Yuri said as she and Kosumo now have a pair of binoculars.

"Yep and I will to bet that it's Iruka," Kosumosu said.

* * *

Back at the academy Iruka came bursting in the room dragging a tied up Naruto behind him. Most everybody in the class watched as the two make their way to the center front of the room, "Naruto, the genin exams are coming up and you fail them three times now. You should act a bit more seriously," Iruka said as continued his lecture. 

"Yeah whatever," Naruto said in a board tone pissing off Iruka.

Iruka turned to face the class, "alright everyone line up we're going to review the henge jutsu," he said making the class uproar.

After some time the class lined up for the review of the henge by transforming into Iruka, "alright, here it goes," Sakura said as she made hand signs. A moment later there was another Iruka standing the classroom.

"Good Sakura," Iruka said make the other Iruka change back to Sakura.

Sakura pumped her arm, 'still got it,' Sakura thought as she made her way to the end of the line.

"Alright Naruto it's your turn," Iruka said.

"This is your fault you know," said a lazy boy, in the grey vest.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your nap time Shikamaru," Naruto said as he made his way forward.

"You may begin," Iruka said

Naruto, with a smile, made a hand sign as he channel his chakra; what appeared wasn't another Iruka but a blond pigtailed female with no clothes on. The female illusion then giggled and winked at Iruka giving him a rush of blood to the head and out the nose. Naruto then transformed back laughing at Iruka, "I call it sexy no jutsu," Naruto said as he continued to laugh.

Iruka then got angry, "don't invent stupid jutsu," Iruka yelled.

* * *

Later in the day, after classed Iruka and Naruto were found on top of the monument. "You're not leaving until every drop of paint is off," Iruka said as he watches the boy wipe the paint.

"Well it not like anyone is waiting for me," Naruto said as he continued rub the paint off.

"I would have," said a voice behind Iruka.

Iruka without turning, "hey Kosumosu," Iruka said, "what brings you here?"

"To see the artist of this master piece," Kosumosu said as he sat by Iruka looking at the boy, "Naruto must you do stuff like this at the end of a semester?"

"If and when I become a ninja, I'm going to be too busy to do anything thing fun so I figure I'd at least do something big," Naruto said.

"You though this out," Iruka said, "but your still going to wipe this paint."

"But if you finish we'll go out for ramen," Kosumosu said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said in excitement as he speed up his pace.

* * *

On the corner of a street is a dango shop with four benches for eating. At one of those benches sat Kosumo and his daughter, "So let me get this strait, Naruto transformed into a girl making Iruka bleed from his nose," Kosumo asked Sakura.

"You got it," Sakura said as she ate her dango.

"Wish I could have seen it," Kosumo said with a smile.

"Dad," Sakura said embarrassed.

"Sorry," Kosumo said, "So you're going to take the genin exams."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I'm a little nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kosumo said as he finished his dango, "you wouldn't happen to know what that test is?"

"They wouldn't tell us," Sakura said as she finished.

"Well are you practicing these jutsu," Kosumo asked.

"Yes but, it does get hard," Sakura said, "learning how to use chakra is difficult but then I don't really have much."

"Sometimes its quality then quantity," Kosumo said.

"Yeah and Sasuke seems to have both," Sakura said.

"From I hear is that this Sasuke is at the top of the class," Kosumo said.

"He is but I don't know what to do," Sakura said.

"I don't understand, is he belittling you," Kosumo asked.

"No it's that…uh," Sakura said as she stammered with a little red.

"Oh I see," Kosumo said give his daughter a knowing smile, "It's like that."

"No it isn't," Sakura tried to deny and not working.

"Maybe I should bring your mother on this," Kosumo said as he called over the waitress, when she came over she looked at the two, "our daughter needs a few lessons in love."

"I see," the waitress and wife, Yuri, said as she sat down next to Kosumo.

"Must you please stop embarrassing me," Sakura said.

"Oh this isn't embarrassing," Yuri said with smile, "but if you want I can make it."

"That's ok," Sakura said.

"Good," Yuri said as she turned to her husband, "no what lesson should I give her."

"Let's asked her," Kosumo said, "what's up with you and this Sasuke kid?"

"It that I want to get him to notice me," Sakura said sounding uncomfortable with this talk with her parents.

"And how are you doing that," Yuri asked.

"Well I hear he likes girls with long hair," Sakura said.

"So that why you wanted to grow out your hair," Kosumo said, "but with your hair in that style, doesn't get in your eyes?"

"Sometimes but I with it like this I think I'll get he attention," Sakura said.

"You might but, still shouldn't you try to hold your hair in a way so it doesn't get in your eyes," Kosumo said as he pulled his hair out from between his shirt and undershirt, "during my workdays I put my hair in a tail and put it in between my shirt and undershirt so it doesn't get got in some of the machinery that I work on."

"And if you want to get his attention even more keep an eye on him but don't stalk and don't cling. Plus find information on him," Yuri said, "and most of all take it slow."

"If you reel too fast you'll break the line," Kosumo said.

"It always comes back to fishing with you," Yuri said and then looked to see who just walked in, "Looks like my favorite customer is here," Yuri then got up, "I'll you both back at the house." She then kissed Kosumo then left to fill young woman's large order.

"So that's why you wear your hair like that," Sakura said as Kosumo put his hair back.

"Yeah, I thought I told you this before," Kosumo said.

"I don't think so," Sakura said.

Kosumo shrugged his shoulders, "anyway form guys prospective at that age," Kosumo said as he got up, "don't expect much, maybe a couple years down the line, but for now pay attention to your job when you become a ninja. Even though you might be labeled as adult when you become a ninja you're still a young teen in our eyes, ok."

"Ok," Sakura said as she got and hugged her dad and left the shop.

Kosumo watched as she disappeared into the streets and gave a sigh, 'it hasn't even started and already I'm worried about them,' he thought as he roamed the streets.

* * *

At the Ichiraku ramen stand three usual costumers sat as they ate the food they ordered, "Why doesn't Kosumo eat with us," Naruto asked Kosumosu sitting to his right, "doesn't he like ramen?"

"Two reasons," Kosumosu said as held up a finger, "One, Yuri works there, and two," now holding two, "this stand doesn't make as good dango as the stand where Yuri works. No offense Teuchi."

"None taken," the stand owner said, "nobody I know can compete with that place for dango."

"Anyway," Naruto said turning to Iruka clasping his hands, "Iruka I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"What is it," Iruka asked, "you want another bowl?"

"No," Naruto said pointing to Iruka's headband, "I was wondering if I can try on your headband."

"This," Iruka said as he jabbed his band with his thumb, "no way, you'll have to earn your own."

"Awww," Naruto said, "I want another."

"Huh," Iruka said, 'well at least Kosumosu is…' Iruka's thoughts ended when he saw an empty seat behind Naruto with money for one meal, 'that son of a bitch. He leaves me with the ramen vacuum.'

* * *

Tomorrow came and the day of the exam came and the recruits came in to the room waiting for the examination, 'I'll be good as long as they don't ask for bunshin,' Naruto thought and prayed.

"Alright," Iruka said gaining the class's attention, "for the genin exam all of you are to do three bunshin."

Even though the room was in whispers one word screamed in one boy's mind, 'FUCK.'

"As I call out your name you will meet me and Mizuki-sensei in the next room after that you take the test you'll be demised," Iruka said then called the first name.

After sometime Naruto was called to the room, were Iruka and Mizuki sat behind a desk with rows of ninja headbands, "You start anytime," Iruka said.

"Alright," Naruto said as he gathered his chakra. In an exposition of smoke three bunshin appeared but all three of them were paler thin a ghost and weren't functioning as they should, 'oh shit,' Naruto said as he looked at the three bunshin then back at the two chunin.

Iruka only said two words, "You fail," causing Naruto to fall over.

"Come now Iruka surely you can let him pass this time," Mizuki said making Naruto have some hope of finally passing.

"No way," Iruka said disappointing Naruto, "even though he made three I still can not pass him because his bunshin are of poor quality."

After the exam the ones that pass met their parents in the courtyard praising their children with hugs and kisses. Naruto was sit on a lone wooden swing watch the crowd with a sad look on his face, "I see that you didn't make it again," Kosumosu said as he leaned forward on the ropes of the swing looking down on Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto said in a sad voice, "it was the bunshin jutsu."

"I see," Kosumosu said, "So are you going to give up?"

"Hell no," Naruto said, "I'll just work harder then usual."

Kosumosu then had a smile, "You keep up that attitude and maybe one day you'll make it."

"Thanks," Naruto said as his face cleared a little.

"Anyway I got to go see my niece it always nice talking to you," Kosumosu said as he walked to where Sakura and her parents were.

Naruto then let out a sigh as he got off the swing and left the area. The hokage and Iruka watched as the boy left the courtyard, "he's always going though a tough time," the hokage said.

"I know," Iruka said, "I wish I could help him more but, I want him to learn on his own."

"You and Kosumosu are pretty close to that boy then anyone else," the hokage said as he watched to where the Haruno family was congratulating their next generation who has the chance to be a ninja.

"I just hate failing him but I do believe he's not ready for it," Iruka said.

"Trust your judgment Iruka," the hokage said, "but boy will go though trouble times whether or not he's a ninja."

"I see what you mean load hokage," Iruka said.

* * *

"Hey Naruto," someone said making the boy stop walking home.

"Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"I want to talk to you," Mizuki said, "Why don't we go some where to do that." The two where now on a sky walkway, "you seam a bit down this time."

"It's just that I really wanted to be a ninja this time," Naruto said, "reason being because Sakura-chan and my friends have as well have made it."

"I see that's why," Mizuki said.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he looked down at the streets.

"Well their might be a way for you to be a genin," Mizuki said gaining Naruto's attention.

"Really, how," Naruto asked.

"It's quite simple," Mizuki said, "I want you to get a scroll for me."

"A scroll," Naruto asked confused.

"Yes, but it's located in the Hokage's home office," Mizuki said.

"Oh," Naruto said, "but all I have to do is get this scroll?"

"That's it," Mizuki said, "but I would wait till night."

"I will," Naruto said as he got up.

"Do this for me and I'll make you a genin," Mizuki said.

"Ok," Naruto said happily as he dashed off.

"That was too easy," Mizuki mused as he prepared to leave the village.

In the middle of the night crouched on the window sill of the hokage's home, 'good, the old fart is asleep,' Naruto thought as he carefully tiptoed thought the din hallway to the home office.

"Naruto what are you doing in my home in the middle of the night," asked a voice behind the orange boy. Naruto slowly turned to see the hokage stand there waiting for an answer.

Only one thing came to Naruto's mind, "Sexy no jutsu," Naruto said. When the hokage laid eyes on the female naked, pigtailed blonde, a rush of blood made its way to the hokage's head and out his nose making him pass out.

'So he's a pervert as much as Iruka,' Naruto thought as left the old man. Naruto looked though the office for the scroll and found it leaning by the desk. 'Before I take this scroll to Mizuki-sensei, I'll head somewhere for a peak,' Naruto thought as he left the home.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Huh," Kosumosu moaned as he heard loud pounding from his door. "Oy," Kosumosu moaned as he got up and put on his glasses then made his way to his front door as the knocking continued. "I'm coming keep your pants on," Kosumosu yelled as he put his hand on the knob and turned to open the door to see Iruka looking in shock, "Iruka what are you doing here?"

"Is Naruto here," Iruka asked in a rushed tone.

"Well it's nice to see you too," Kosumosu said in mono, "and no, Naruto isn't here."

Iruka let out a sigh, "where could he be," Iruka asked himself.

"What has he done this time," Kosumosu asked.

"He seems to have stolen something important from the hokage," Iruka said.

"Like what," Kosumosu asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you," Iruka said.

"I understand," Kosumosu said.

"Do you know where Naruto might be," Iruka asked.

"Well he sometimes practices around that substation shack in the eastside shack," Kosumosu said.

"Thank you," Iruka said as he ran off.

Kosumosu watched as the chunin dashed off then looked at his watch, 'phase one begins,' Kosumosu thought.

* * *

Deep in the forest Naruto made it to a small clearing by a substation, "well let see what's inside you," Naruto said to himself as he opened the scroll. As he read on he read something he didn't want to read, "kage bunshin jutsu, oh come on, is that jutsu going to appear some much in my life," Naruto complained as he read on that jutsu that will soon be a staple jutsu of his.

After about an hour Naruto grew tired from his practice for his new jutsu as he sat down in the middle of the clearing. He then notices a presence behind him.

"He was right," Iruka said, "you do train here."

"Hey I found you nose bleed," Naruto said as he pointed to Iruka with both hands.

"What are you talking about I found you," Iruka yelled then seeing the scroll on Naruto's back, "Naruto where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh this," Naruto said as he stood up, "Oh this," Naruto said as he stood up, "Mizuki-sensei said that I'll be genin if I learn from this scroll and I've done it want to see it."

Before Naruto could show his jutsu he was push out of the way as a wave of kunai came at the pair. A few stuck in Iruka's arm, chest and thigh causing pain though his body, "I get now," Iruka said as he pulled out the kunai from his body.

"You sure are quick Iruka but, not quick enough," Mizuki said as he jumped down from a tree with two large shuriken.

"Hey what's going on," Naruto said sounding confused.

"Naruto," Iruka said as he pulled the last kunai out of him, "get out of here don't let Mizuki have the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that shouldn't leave the village."

"He right and I know someone who would like that scroll very much," Mizuki said.

"And who would that be," Iruka asked.

"That's a secret," Mizuki said, then looked at Naruto, "speaking of secrets, Naruto do you want to know why everyone looks at you with those cold eyes, well I'll tell you."

"No Mizuki, don't," Iruka shouted.

"The reason being that twelve years ago the forth didn't kill the kyubi but, sealed it in you Naruto, so that means that you are the Kyubi," Mizuki said observing the boy's reaction but not expecting the one he got.

"DUH," Naruto said in a mocking tone, "I knew that for two years."

"So you did," Mizuki said as he grab a shuriken, "but don't think that'll save you," he then threw the shuriken at Naruto. Naruto ducked in time but the shuriken hit the scroll of Naruto's back landing it a few meters a way. Mizuki dove for the scroll but, Iruka grabbed it at the same time.

"Like hell I'm letting you take this scroll," Iruka said as he tackled Mizuki to the ground. Neither could grab their kunai without leaving an opening. As they held each others arms trying to overpower each other Mizuki found an opening as he pressed his foot in Iruka's bleeding thigh. Iruka winced in pain as Mizuki was on top of Iruka keeping his knee press on Iruka thigh and a hand on Iruka's arm.

"As much as it was fun working with you Iruka," Mizuki sneered as he pulled a kunai out of his holster, "I must kill you and the boy now." Mizuki then brought his kunai arm back, "Die." Before he trusted his kunai Iruka's head he felt a sharp impact across his face, knocking him back a few feet.

"Are you ok Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine," Iruka said as he painfully sat up to a tree.

Mizuki was grabbing his face in pain as he stood back, "you little pest," Mizuki said in anger as he pulled out his last shuriken, "your going to pay for that."

"Give me your best shot," Naruto said as he stood in front of Iruka.

"Die," Mizuki said as he threw his shuriken at the Naruto.

"Naruto get down," Iruka said, and then the shuriken hit Naruto, "NARUTO." Before Naruto's body hit the ground it disappeared in a puff of smoke, 'that was a…" Iruka thought as he looked around the area.

"I hope you more of those," 'Naruto' said as he walked from behind a tree from behind Mizuki, "because you're going to need them." As on cue hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto came from the forest cracking their knuckles bring fear in Mizuki.

'This can't be happening,' Mizuki thought, 'he can't make a normal bunshin but, he makes this type easily.'

"Now let's get started," One of the Narutos said as they moved forward.

'I don't believe it he made kage bunshin which is more difficult then regular bunshin,' Iruka thought as he watch Mizuki get beat to a pulp by Naruto, 'through out all my teach career he's got to be the most unpredictable one I ever had; and for that I'm thankful.'

After a moment one Naruto was standing by Mizuki's body, "I guess I over did it," Naruto said as he gave a smile.

"Naruto come here," Iruka said making the boy come to him, "close your eyes Naruto."

"Ok what for," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"You'll see," Iruka said as he removed Naruto's goggles and replaced them with something else, "alright open them." When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that Iruka was holding his goggles and missing his headband then he notice it was on his, "congratulations you graduate." Naruto then hugged Iruka furiously say thank you repeatedly, Iruka tried to loosen Naruto's grip, "ease up Naruto that hurts," Iruka said, 'It's only going to get harder from here on out, but I'll tell him that over ramen tomorrow.'

"Are you two ok," asked a voice making the two turn to see four ANBU, two of which were holding Mizuki, "the hokage sent us to pick up the traitor."

"We need to get Iruka-sensei to a hospital," Naruto said.

"Don't worry a medic team will be here shortly," one of the ANBU said as they disappeared with Mizuki.

"I never get those guys," Iruka said, 'why didn't take the scroll back.' A moment later another ANBU team came by, "about time you guys came by," Iruka said, "is any one of you a medic?"

"I am," a female ANBU said as she tended to Iruka as the others looked around the area.

"Where's the traitor," the ANBU squad leader asked.

"Another group of you guys came a got them," Naruto said.

"Damn it he got away," the squad leader said.

"I see," Iruka said as the medic helped Iruka up.

"I don't get it," Naruto said.

"Those previous ANBU were fakes," Iruka said as Naruto looked frustrated for being fooled, 'but even if they were fakes why did they leave the scroll behind? They could have easily taken it.'

* * *

The fake ANBU made it to the other end of the forest, "so what do we do now," asked a young female of the group.

"Nothing," said the young male that carried Mizuki, "this ninja has finished his role."

"So why do we carry him and not leave it to ANBU integration," asked the same female.

"We think that he might reveal secrets too early," said an older female.

"That's why you're going to make it so he doesn't talk," the older male said as he looked at the young male holding Mizuki.

"Understood," the young male said.

* * *

END 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto 5: new generation

Naruto stood in front of his bathroom mirror with a smile on his face, 'oh yeah, I'm finally a ninja,' Naruto though as he applied white face to his face, 'and I'm going to make this picture cool.'

"Alright next," the photographer said as more new genin came to the roof to of the academy.

'Well that's done,' Sakura thought as she walked of the roof.

"**All that's left is tomorrow orientation**," Saku said.

"_True and Sasuke-kun will be there_," Sakura said.

"**Maybe we'll have missions together**," Saku said.

"_That would be nice_," Sakura said now noticing a small commotion, "what's going on." She then saw some fool in orange walk though the hall way with white face paint and red swirls on his face. Sakura let out a sigh, 'only one person I know would do something that stupid for his picture,' Sakura thought as she walked in front of boy, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting my picture taken," Naruto said simply.

"What do you mean your getting you picture taken," Sakura said, "you did pass the genin exam."

"I did a makeup exam," Naruto said.

"Then where is your headband," Sakura asked as she jabbed her headband.

"I didn't want to damage it so I left it at home," Naruto said, "by the way did you get your picture taken."

"Yes," Sakura said.

"Aww, I didn't want to be the only one to do this," Naruto said sounding disappointed as he pointed to his face.

"Like hell we'll that," Sakura thought,

"**But it does look fun**," Saku said.

"_Too late anyway_," Sakura said, "Anyways _he's probably going to have to do a redo it_."

"**Yeah**," Saku said.

"You better get in line before you're late," Sakura said making the boy walk off.

"Thanks for reminding me," Naruto said, "see ya later."

In the afternoon the new recruits were to meet with the hokage for his personal evaluation, "So tell me Sakura why do you want to be a ninja," the hokage asked.

"Well it's that I sometimes feel that I want to do more with my life," Sakura said, "my mother is a waitress and my father and uncle are mechanics. I respect what they do but, I don't want my life to be boring like theirs."

"I see," the hokage said, "but you must know that the ninja life can be cruel and unforgiving and most of all unfair."

"I understand that, but I want to do more then what I am as a citizen," Sakura said, "I don't expect to great like most well known jonin or you lord hokage but someone like Iruka-sensei or maybe a doctor."

"As a ninja of those positions you still will be called out maybe called out," the hokage said.

"I don't mind being challenged but I don't really like handling anything taller then I can handle," Sakura said, "like as a genin handling jobs that are jonin or higher."

"You don't have to worry about that," the hokage said, "but sometimes missions do get unpredictable from time to time."

"Then I hope I gain experience from time to time and to train for when that time comes," Sakura said as the hokage gave a smile.

"I believe ends this hearing," the hokage said as he closed Sakura's file, "and well come aboard."

"Thank you lord hokage," Sakura said as she gave a bow and left the area.

'I hope she passes her jonin's exam,' the hokage thought as his assistant handed him the next file, the hokage open the next file not expecting the picture in it, 'oh god why me."

'Glad that's over,' Sakura thought as she exited the meeting room.

"Hey Sakura you done with your interview," asked a load voice.

"Yes, Naruto," Sakura said to a now plane face Naruto, "I see that you cleaned up."

"You really should have joined me," Naruto said.

"Drop it Naruto," Sakura said, "there is no way in hell that you'd get me to do that."

"**I would have**," Saku said with a smile.

"_You would_," Sakura said, "anyway the hokage is going to make you retake that picture."

"No way, he wouldn't," Naruto said in disapproval, "I spent a day come up with that design."

"Life's unfair," Sakura said as she walked off.

"When I become hokage I'll change that," Naruto shouted as he entered the room.

After a moment the hokage was look at Naruto then back at his profile picture, "you like don't you," Naruto said, "yeah it me a day to come up with the idea and an hour to put it on, but in the end it looks cool."

"Do it over," the hokage said.

"What no way," Naruto said in shock.

"I mean look at this photo," the hokage said as he held up the profile, "you can't even tell who this is."

"I don't care," naruto said loudly, "I'm not taking it again."

"Naruto this your ninja profile," the hokage said as he put the file down, "It to identify you as a ninja of this village. Plus where's headband you're suppose to wearing it."

"I didn't want to wear it until orientation, because I didn't want to ruin it," Naruto said.

"So you just end up look like a clown for photo," the hokage said.

"I don't care, I'm not taking it again," Naruto said as he got up from his chair and henged in to the blonde bombshell and in a cute voice, "pretty please lord hokage."

A rush of blood came to the hokage's head and out of his nose making him fall back in his chair. Naruto changed back with a disappointed look when the hokage fell. The hokage then got back up and wiping his nose, "so that's the sexy no jutsu," the hokage said, "don't ever do it again."

"Aww man," Naruto said as he returned to his seat.

"Now that's settled," the hokage said as he closed Naruto's folder and gave it to the assistant, "take these to filing."

"Yes lord hokage," the assistant said and then left the room.

"Well I guess we're done," Naruto said as he got up.

"Sit back down Naruto," the hokage said in a louder tone making the boy sit back down, "There is something I want to know Naruto."

"What's that," Naruto asked not liking the serious tone the old man is giving off.

"Iruka told me that you knew about the Kyubi for a wile, but you didn't tell him how you knew," the hokage said noticing Naruto fidget, "how did you know and how long?"

"I found out on my own," Naruto said in denial.

"Naruto you're a horrible liar," the hokage said, "someone must have told you."

"It was no one," Naruto said with little confidence.

"I know it wasn't Iruka, so was it Haruno Kosumosu," the hokage asked hoping for a reaction but got none, "or was it Kosumo?" Naruto shook his head no, "its Haruno Yuri," the hokage said getting a reaction, "so it is her," getting a more notice reaction.

"Please don't punish her, like you told everybody she was real nice about it," Naruto said trying to defend her.

"Why don't you tell me about it," the hokage said.

"Ok" Naruto said.

Flashback:

"_So this it where you two are," Yuri said as she step on the balcony seeing a ten year old Naruto and Sakura looking at the hokage monument._

"_Is dinner ready," Sakura asked turning to her mother._

"_Almost," Yuri said, "why don't you go set the table."_

"_Ok," Sakura said and then went back inside._

"_Thank you for having me over for diner Haruno-san," Naruto said._

"_Please, call me Yuri," Yuri said._

"_Ok, Yuri-san," Naruto said._

"_So, I hear that you want to be hokage," Yuri said as she stood by Naruto looking at the monument._

"_Yeah," Naruto said._

"_Which of the hokage to admire the most," Yuri asked._

"_I like listening to the stories about the forth, I don't know anything about the first or second, and the third is nice and does treat me with respect; but he gets real boring and talks too much that I sometimes sleep," Naruto said making Yuri giggle._

"_So which one is it," Yuri asked._

"_Out of the four, I'd pick the forth," Naruto said._

"_Why," Yuri asked._

"_It's because ten years ago he defeated the Kyubi, saving the village from it," Naruto said, "not to mention that I like his hair."_

"_Right," Yuri said with a stretch, "It's got to be the hair. So tell me, how's your days at the academy?"_

"_A bit slow but Iruka-sensei is as nice as the third but just a boring when he talks," Naruto said._

"_I know those types but, I'm sure he means well," Yuri said as she looked at the forth's face, "anyway there's something I want to tell you Naruto that real important."_

"_What's that," Naruto asked._

"_Before I tell you must promise me that you won't tell anyone about it or repeat this conversation until you feel it comfortable to bring it back up, ok," Yuri said, "Because I, Kosumo and Kosumosu could get in serious trouble for telling you this."_

"_Then maybe you shouldn't tell me," Naruto said._

"_It concerns you," Yuri said._

"_It does," Yuri said._

"_Ok then I promise," Naruto said._

"_Good cause a man or boy never throws a promise," Yuri said, "you know how the forth killed the kyubi?"_

"_Of course," Naruto said._

"_Well that's a lie," Yuri said._

"_A lie," Naruto said._

"_Yes a lie," Yuri said, "The forth wasn't powerful enough to kill it but, he was powerful enough to seal it."_

"_What did he seal it in," Naruto said not liking where this is going._

"_From what I heard he seal it in a newborn, on that day," Yuri said, "and that new born was you."_

"_So that's why everyone looks at me like that," Naruto said in shock._

"_Not everyone," Yuri said, "not me, not Kosumo or Kosumosu or Iruka or the third."_

"_But what about Sakura or the other kids," Naruto asked._

"_Like I said it was forbidden for anyone to talk about it," Yuri said, "and anybody will be punished."_

"_Why are you telling me," Naruto asked._

"_Because you have a right to know by now," Yuri said, "So what are you going to do now?"_

"_Those villagers that look at me with those cold eyes I prove them wrong," Naruto said with determination as he faced the monument and yelled, "I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO THE NEXT HOKAGE." Naruto leaned on the rail regaining his throat after yelling._

'_It's like having both of them in front of me, in one body,' Yuri thought as she kneeled to check on Naruto, "You ok?"_

"_Yes and thank you Yuri-san," Naruto said._

"_Let me give you something that might help you," Yuri said._

"_And what's…" Naruto didn't finish as Yuri hugged him._

"_A bit of advice," Yuri said as Naruto hugged back, "Don't let anyone tell you different."_

"_I won't" Naruto said as Naruto cried a little._

_Yuri and Naruto then broke the hug, "now that the sappy part is over, let's say we eat."_

"_Alright I'm hungry," Naruto said as he went inside._

End flashback

The hokage puffed out some smoke, "I see," he said as he paused in thought, 'it seems that they broke a main law of this village but they did it because they felt that Naruto needed to be informed and in a way I feel the same. Looks like I'd have to interview them personally.' The hokage then looked at Naruto's pleading eyes and let out a sigh, "alright right Naruto I won't punish them but, to let you know I will interview them."

"Please they're not ninjas and I would hate it if any thing happened to Sakura's parents," Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it," the hokage said, then looking at the main door.

The door swung open as a brown haired boy, five years younger then Naruto rush in the room, "prepare your self, for I'm the next Hokage," the kid yelled. About half way into the room the kid tripped and fell flat on his face.

'There's my entertainment for the day,' Naruto thought as the kid grabbed his face in pain.

'As if I don't have enough headaches for today,' the hokage said as he buried his head in his hand. A man in sunglasses and a dark blue body suit rush to the door.

"Honorable grandson, are you all right," the man said as the boy stood up then set his eyes on Naruto, 'so the Kyubi is here.'

'Great another one,' Naruto said as he saw the man eyes.

"Let me guess it was a trap right," the kid said as he look around the room then set his eyes on Naruto, "It was you."

"Huh," Naruto said sounding confused, 'and who's this moron?'

"You're the one who tripped me," the kid said as he pointed at Naruto.

"What," Naruto said in anger as he grabbed the kid by the collar, "You trip over your own damn feet."

"Naruto put him down," the man said, "that's the lord hokage's grandson."

Naruto then looked between the hokage and the kid trying to see a resemblance, "so now that you know that I'm the hokage's grandson you're not going to his me," the kid said with a smile, only to have Naruto smile as he pull the kid closer to his face.

"You wish," Naruto said as he punched the kid in the back of the head and then falling to the floor, "I'm leaving." Naruto then left the room leaving a shock face ninja.

"Honorable grandson," the man said in shock, "lord hokage did you see that?"

'Great more headaches,' the hokage thought.

"Huh, where did he go," the ninja said as he looked at the empty floor.

"It seems that he fallowed Naruto," the hokage said.

"Oh no, who know what horrible ideas Naruto might give him," the ninja said as he dash out of the room.

'If Konohamaru fallows Naruto's example, I'm so going to a headache so big, aspirin made by Tsunade isn't going to work,' the hokage thought.

In the streets of Konoha Naruto was walking occasionally looking behind him, 'if he doesn't at least hide himself better I'm going to hit him again,' Naruto said as he continued down the road.

"So do you have to retake the picture," Sakura said as stood there on the street now walking beside Naruto.

"Unfortunately," Naruto said.

"You really should take being a ninja more seriously," Sakura said.

"You're the one to talk," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about," Sakura said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun will you out with me," Naruto said mocking Sakura voice, "should I further?"

"Please don't," Sakura said.

"What's up with you and him anyway," Naruto asked.

"I just want to get his attention," Sakura said.

"He doesn't give anyone the time of day especially you or Ino," Naruto said.

"I know but still I'll try," Sakura said.

Naruto let out a sigh, "anyway after orientation my family is going to celebrate me being the first ninja in the family, and since you might be the first Uzumaki ninja you want to come?"

"Of course," Naruto said.

"All right I'll tell mom and dad," Sakura said as she looks behind her then back at Naruto, "you do realize we have someone fallowing us right?"

"Oh I forgot about him," Naruto said he stop and Sakura doing the same as he turned to see the boy try to blind to the fence only his cover of a fence his horizontal, "god that's pathetic."

"**No kidding**," Saku said.

"_You said it sis_," Sakura said.

"Would you stop fallowing us," Naruto shouted at Konohamaru.

"You've done well to see though my disguise," Konohamaru said as he brought down the cover.

"Which was pitiful beyond reason," Sakura said annoying the boy.

"You asked you big for…" Konohamaru never finished as Naruto put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Trust me you don't want to finish that sentence," Naruto whispered, "unless you want to breath though you ass."

"What was that," Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said, "why don't you go home while I talk to uh… what's your name?"

"Konohamaru," he introduced.

"Ok, then see you later Naruto," Sakura said as she waved good-bye.

"**You do know what he was going to say**," Saku said.

"_I'll let that slide_," Sakura said, "_In the mean time let's practice that jutsu_."

"**Ok**," Saku said as Sakura dashed to the nearest open field.

Naruto and Konohamaru were now in a small park sit on a log bench, "So what was that about," Konohamaru asked.

"Let's just say you don't want to bring up Sakura's forehead," Naruto said as he cringed from last time, "It will not be pretty. So anyway why where you fallowing me?"

"Well I heard that you defeated my grandfather," Konohamaru said.

"No I didn't," Naruto said.

"I heard you made him bleed from his nose," Konohamaru said.

"Oh that," Naruto said seeing where Konohamaru was going, "your grandpa is a pervert."

"A what," Konohamaru asked.

"Something that will get you killed by many females," Naruto said, "by the way, what do you have against your grandfather?"

"It's the fact that he's the hokage," Konohamaru said, "everyone only looks at me as the hokage's grandson and not Konohamaru."

"Yeah so," Naruto said.

"What do you mean yeah so," Konohamaru asked, "I just want everyone to see me as Konohamaru. And in order to do that I want to be hokage."

"Do you really think that," Naruto asked.

"Of course," Konohamaru said.

"I'm going to tell you that idea is a wrong way to go," Naruto said.

"Huh," Konohamaru asked confused, "How's that wrong?"

"Do you really thing that you becoming hokage will make you great," Naruto asked, "If you do then you are a huge idiot. You must be great before get that title. And for that you need to work hard and give it your all and no less. Plus most of all you must patience."

"Patience," Konohamaru asked.

"Wait for you chance to come and don't rush," Naruto said, "The position of hokage isn't going nowhere. It'll be there when you're ready and when you get there who'll have the hardest task of all."

"What's that," Konohamaru asked.

"You will have to face me," Naruto said with his smile.

"Then I will," Konohamaru said.

"That's good to hear," Naruto said.

"So this is where you are," said Ebisu said as he leaped from a tree to the ground, "what are you doing here with him?"

"Leave me alone," Konohamaru yelled as he turn to run but Ebisu grab the boy's scarf, "let go."

"You're coming with me," Ebisu said as he struggled with Konohamaru, "We can't have you hanging out with low riffraff like him."

'Low riffraff huh, well I'll show you,' Naruto thought as he made a cross sign with his hands, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu.' The area then filled with twenty clones.

"Wow," Konohamaru said as he viewed the area.

"Kage bunshin huh," Ebisu said as he got into stance, "I'm a jonin elite I won't be put down as easily as Mizuki."

The clones gave a smile as they focus their chakra, and out of the smoke where twenty naked blond pigtailed females charging at Ebisu hugging and rubbing against him cooing as they go. After a pause a massive blood rush went to Ebisu's head and out the nose propelling him back a couple yards. "I call that my Harem no jutsu," Naruto said as he dispelled the clones and changed back.

"He even defeated my sensei," Konohamaru said.

Naruto hit Konohamaru in the back of the head, "I didn't defeat him I just made him pass out. I only did that because it was cheap and that I like to go home and rest so I can be on time for orientation."

"So we're competing for the same title, I guess that makes us rivals," Konohamaru said as Naruto started walking home.

"So it does," Naruto said as he waved good-bye and Konohamaru doing the same.

The hokage watch the seine thought his glass orb, 'I guess the future is looking bright,' he thought as he turned off the orb and put it in his desk as a secretary walked in.

"Sir your eight-o-clock is here," she said.

"Ok send them in," the hokage said. The secretary left and three people walked in and sat on the sofa provide to them. "I assume you know why you're here," the hokage said.

"We have a guess," Kosumo said.

"Well then I'll get strait to it," the hokage said, "why did you tell Naruto?"

"Because he has a right to know," Yuri said.

"Everybody looks at him with those eyes and he never knew why," Kosumosu said.

"He was going to find out sooner or later," Kosumo said.

"What made you think you should have told him," the hokage asked.

"Because I wanted to tell him before someone gave the wrong idea on who he is," Yuri said.

"And who do you think he is," the hokage asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yuri, Kosumo and Kosumosu said.

"Did you tell your daughter," the hokage asked.

"I'll let Naruto do that," Kosumo said.

"Or until she figures is out," Yuri said.

"I think you for looking after him from time to time," the hokage said, "I've been worried about his mental state."

"We know he has a few friends and our daughter as a female companion," Yuri said.

"Aren't you two worried when she finds out," the hokage said.

"Even if she found out she'll understand," Kosumosu said.

"She can be very reasonable," Kosumo said.

The hokage pause to collect his thoughts to take in the data he's given, "alright, I'll keep this under the table but, please don't take the rules of this village lightly."

"Later in Naruto's life that rule isn't going to stand," Yuri said.

"People of his peers will find out," Kosumo said.

"But we hope that he will be recognized as Naruto and not Kyubi," Kosumosu said.

"Can I ask you a question hokage," Kosumo asked.

"Only if can," the hokage said.

"As you know our daughter is going to be a ninja," Yuri said, "and needless to say we're a bit worried."

"I understand," the hokage said, "first ninja in a family can be though but, there is no need to worry. Some mission are life treating but some are benevolent like Iruka's job as a sensei at the academy. You must realize that she is growing up and will make her own decisions in life."

"As her mother, I don't care if she's a hundred she's still my daughter," Yuri said.

"As long as she pays attention to what she told and learns on her own she'll be fine," the hokage said.

"I see," Kosumosu said, "So are we done?"

"Yes we're done," the hokage said make the three get up to leave, "one more thing."

"Thought so," Kosumosu said as they stopped at the door.

"Do you know who Naruto is," the hokage asked.

"He an Uzumaki," Yuri said.

"Anything else," Kosumosu asked.

"Yes you can go," the hokage said as the three left the room. The hokage then looked up at the forth's picture on the wall, "Well my friend, even when your dead I still wonder what you where thinking."

At the Haruno house the three were sitting on the couch watching the TV, with the men on both sides of Yuri, "So our number one is preparing the test for this village," Yuri said.

"That's right," Kosumo said.

"This test will bring them out of hiding," Kosumosu said.

"Why did you let him live," Yuri said.

"Same reason why my mother didn't," Kosumo said, "because I'm better then him."

"That's true," Yuri said, "but to leave the test to him."

"Don't worry, about it, this is his first real mission," Kosumosu said, "and he wants to piss them off as much as we do."

"By the way," Kosumo said, "how's your student doing?"

"She's coming along nicely," Yuri said.

"That's good because we might need her help other then watching Naruto," Kosumo said.

"She'll be ready when the time comes," Yuri said.

"I hope this experiment turns out successful," Kosumo said, "I don't want this continent to turn out like ours."

"We can rely on your mother's last words, when she faced them," Yuri said.

A smile came to the brothers' faces, and one word came to mind.

'SHANNARO'

END


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto 6: stuck in the middle

* * *

Naruto woke for the day looking at his calendar, 'today's the day,' Naruto thought as he got dressed, replacing his goggles with the ninja headband that Iruka gave him. Naruto closed and locked his door to his home then dashed off to the orientation. 

"Sakura are you ready yet," Yuri yell up to her daughter.

"I'll be down in a minute," Sakura yell down as she was tying her head band.

"**How many times is she going too ask us th****at**," Saku asked.

"_Well we do want to be early to get a seat next to Sasuke-kun_," Sakura said.

"**True**," Saku said as Sakura made her way downstairs.

"I'm off to orientation mom," Sakura said as she made her way to the door.

"Have a good time dear," Yuri said as her daughter made her way out the door, 'I hope this goes according to plan.' Yuri then made her way to her room to see Kosumo rise from bed with a bad case of bed head, 'this always makes my mornings,' Yuri thought as walked to the bed laughing along the way.

"Oh, like your hair is perfect when you get up," Kosumo said.

"That's way I wake before you," Yuri said as she sat down behind her husband, "Like hell I let you see my bed head."

"I would like to see that," Kosumo said, "anyway has our daughter left?"

"Yes," Yuri said as she tames Kosumo's hair.

Kosumo let out a sigh, "It's all up to them now," Kosumo said.

"I have faith in them," Yuri said as she finished with her husband's hair.

"As do I but still they have yet to scratch the surface more less see it," Kosumo said as he got up and left for the bathroom.

"We know that they're on the move now," Yuri said, "and it won't take long for them to come here."

"That's when the real test begins for this village," Kosumo said with a muffled voice as he brushed his teeth.

"I just hope they're ready," Yuri said.

"Don't worry I got a guy on it," Kosumo said after he rinsed, "but it's going to be awhile for him to get here."

'I wonder what Iruka-sensei going to talk about at orientation,' Naruto thought as he walked to the academy and then spotting another bad disguise by Konohamaru, 'and people call me dead last.'

"You can drop the pitiful disguise Konohamaru," Naruto said make Konohamaru drop the act.

"I see that you saw though my disguise," Konohamaru said.

"Please, it was pitiful beyond all reason," Naruto said as he walked on.

"Hey where are you going," Konohamaru asked making Naruto stop and turn.

"I don't have time to play I have an orientation to go to," Naruto said.

"Orientation," Konohamaru asked.

"That's right starting today I'm a ninja," Naruto said as he thumbed his headband.

"I see," Konohamaru said as he looked down.

"Don't worry I sure you'll have fun with your other friends," Naruto said as he put a hand the boy's shoulder.

"Has that pink haired girlfriend of yours become a ninja," Konohamaru asked.

"Like is said she's more of a sister and yes she became a ninja," Naruto said and then saw a dust cloud, "oh crap, Konohamaru get against the fence." Konohamaru did as well as Naruto; the cloud came closer to reveal a pink haired girl as well at a blond one running side by side kicking up a lot of dust.

"I'm going to beat you Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"I don't think so billboard brow," Ino said. They continued to throw insults at each other as they raced down the street, leaving Naruto and Konohamaru to cough on the girls dust.

"Are they always like that," Konohamaru asked.

"Depends on the day," Naruto sighed as the dust settled down.

"They do realize that way leads to a dead-end," Konohamaru said.

"They'll find out sooner or later," Naruto said, "anyways I have to go, maybe we'll continue later."

"Alright then see ya," Konohamaru said as turned to leave.

"Bye, Konohamaru," Naruto said and then went to the academy.

At the academy the new recruits where mingling with one another about how their ninja life is going to be like. Naruto was smiling ear to ear now that he was one step closer to become hokage, "Naruto what are you doing here," said a lazy voice, "only people who passed the genin exam are aloud to be here."

"This isn't a fancy headdress you know, Shikamaru" Naruto said as he pointed to his headband, "this is a real ninja headband."

"Yeah whatever," Shikamaru said.

"What are you doing here," Naruto said, "I'd figure that you've stay home and sleep."

"My mom woke me," the lazy boy said as he walks to a row desk behind Naruto, "and I still have a headache." After a moment a rumbling can be heard in the hallway; two girls barged in to the room, 'great,' Shikamaru thought; 'now I got a migraine.'

"Nice try Sakura-brow but won the race," Ino said.

"No way, my toe was way ahead of you," Sakura said.

"Your toe my ass, you lost," Ino said, "and it was you who led us to a dead end," Sakura ignored her as she looked around the room and found what she was looking for.

Sakura made her way to Naruto who was try to take a nap, "Hey Naruto could you move over," Sakura asked.

Naruto looked up to see her, "Huh, sure," Naruto said in a daze as he got up to let her pass.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said as she sat down then turned to her left, "hello Sasuke-kun;" murders from the girls around the room giving curses to the pink haired female but, only to be ignored.

"…" the uchiha said nothing as he stared forward resting his head in his hands.

"Don't bother Sakura," Naruto said, "you'd have a better chance getting emotion out of a wall."

"**Unfortunately he's right**," Saku said.

"_I know, but still_," Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, what do you think is going to happen during this orientation," Naruto asked snapping her Uchiha gazing.

"I don't know," Sakura said, "maybe they'll tell us about what are ninja lives are going to be like."

"I see," Naruto said as he leaned back looking at the ceiling, 'god when is this thing going to start?'

In the Hokage's office the hokage and a group of jonin assembled in the room looking at the orb the hokage used to watch over the village and many other things. "These are the genin that you will guide," the hokage said as the jonin looked at the classroom.

"There seams to be a lot from the most prestige clans of Konoha," said a red eyed female jonin, dressed in white wrappings resembling a dress and red long sleeve on her right arm.

"That doesn't mean much if they don't pass our tests," said a jonin as he read his porn book.

"True but remember they are our future and feel potential from this group," the Hokage said as Iruka walked into the genin classroom.

"Alright everyone quiet down," Iruka said make everyone quiet so they can listen, "Alright as you may know, is that you are now genin of Konoha and no longer in training. As genin you will be paired in a group of three plus a jonin leader."

"So it a four man team," Sakura thought.

"**Maybe Sasuke-kun will be on our team**," Saku said.

"_We cane hope_," Sakura said.

"I wonder which team Sasuke-kun will be on," Ino cooed.

"We'll just have to see," Sakura said.

"Alright team seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Iruka said making Naruto cheer and Sakura moaned.

"**At least it's someone we know**," Saku said.

"_True but now I got to make sure he doesn't make me look bad_," Sakura said.

"And Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka finished.

"Woot," Saku said as Sakura cheered and Naruto banged his head on the table.

"Iruka-sensei why do I have to be with Sasuke," Naruto complained as he stood on his seat and desk, "can't you put me with someone cooler and less mono."

"Naruto, Sasuke has the best overall scores in the class" Iruka said, "you have the worst, so to balance out the teams we put the best with the worst."

"Naruto sit down," Sakura said, "now!"

Naruto did still with a disgruntle look on his face, "just don't slow me down," Sasuke muttered but hearable.

Naruto turned to Sasuke in surprise, "oh my god," Naruto said in mock surprise, "did the human wall just talk? Quick Iruka-sensei, document this, 'Sasuke's first words.'"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said.

"How's is feel to join the world," Naruto asked.

"Alright that's enough, Naruto," Sakura said.

"You always ruin my fun," Naruto said.

"**He's right**," Saku said.

"_I want Iruka to continue before he throws something at Naruto_," Sakura said.

Iruka put down the chalk eraser, "now that you are done I can finish the list," Iruka said as he continued to read on, "as for team eight there's Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame."

"Out of all the teams forehead gets Sasuke-kun," Ino said.

"I don't see what you girls see in him," Shikamaru said Iruka called out team nine.

"Be quiet Shikamaru," Ino said, "at least I don't have to be on your team."

"Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Naru Shikamaru," Iruka said.

Ino moaned, "What was that about not being on your team," Shikamaru said.

"And Akimichi Choji," Iruka said.

'Ah man,' Ino moaned in her mind, 'I even got fatty.'

----

After the teams where called out Iruka dismissed the class for lunch. In the yard Naruto walked to Sakura, "hey Sakura, since we're on the same team how about we have lunch together," Naruto said.

"If we are to have lunch as a team then we should eat with Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Why don't we eat by a wall and save the trouble," Naruto said.

"**Ouch**," Saku said, "**he's been hanging around uncle too long**."

"_I know_," Sakura said, "It was your idea to eat as a team."

Naruto let out a sigh, "fine," he said as he waved Sakura to follow.

In a dim lit storeroom Sasuke was eating his rice balls by an open window. "Hey Sasuke," came an annoying voice.

'How do these people find me,' Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto and Sakura walk in the room.

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she sat down on some equipment and Naruto sat on the floor in the center the room, "So Sasuke-kun who do you think our jonin-sensei going to be like?"

"I just hope he's good," Naruto said as he and Sakura opened their lunches.

"I'm talking to Sasuke-kun, Naruto," Sakura said.

"As long as he can make me stronger; that is all that madders," Sasuke said.

"Well I hope he does teach us new jutsu or other way our current ones," Sakura said then turned to Naruto, "by the way Naruto, how did you pass the genin exams?"

Naruto paused to think with both other genin looked at him, "well I did another jutsu after the exam only it was more difficult then the bunshin jutsu but, it worked."

"What was this jutsu," Sasuke asked wondering what made the dobe pass after he knew he failed, 'It must be some jutsu to let the chunin bend the rules for him.'

"I'll show you," Naruto said as he stood up as he put his hands and fingers in a cross seal, "Kage bunshin jutsu." In a blur another Naruto appeared next to Naruto.

"It's just a regular bunshin," Sasuke said as he bit into his last rice ball.

"Not really," the bunshin said as it walked to Sasuke grabbed the rice ball, "I'm real."

"I see," Sasuke said in mono, "now can I have my lunch back." Naruto handed Sasuke's lunch back before he disappeared, 'how did a dead last like him learn a jutsu like that,' Sasuke thought.

"Where did you learn that Naruto," Sakura asked, 'and where can I learn it?'

"That I can't tell you sorry," Naruto said as he went back to eating.

"Well I'm out of here," Sasuke said as he made his way to the door.

"Sasuke-kun do you want any of my lunch in case you get hungry," Sakura said showing her lunch to him.

"I don't like sweets or neteo," Sasuke said and then left.

Sakura looked down in disappointment, "hey don't worry about it," Naruto said as he walked to Sakura, "at least you now know more about him."

"You have been around uncle too long," Sakura said as she repacked her lunch, "Naruto, can you teach me that jutsu?"

"The kage bunshin," Naruto asked and Sakura nodded, "I don't know, I like to have something of mine personally."

"How about this, if I teach you a jutsu that can be as useful or better, you'll teach me kage bunshin," Sakura proposed.

Naruto was in deep thought, "Ok, but you must show me the jutsu first and it must be as good or better or you can show me multiple jutsu, then I'll teach you kage bunshin."

Sakura stuck out her hand, "Deal," she said.

Naruto shook her hand, "Deal," he said, "now let's get back and meet our new sensei." The two walked off back to the class as the bell rang.

"**So what jutsu are we going to show him**," Saku asked.

"_We could show him that one we did with the bunshin jutsu_," Sakura suggested.

"**I doubt that will be enough**," Saku said.

"_I guess well have to learn more as we go on_," Sakura said.

"**I hope so, soon**," Saku said, "**I would like a real body**."

"_In time I'll give you one_," Sakura said as she and Naruto enter the classroom.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke where waiting in the classroom for thirty minutes, for their jonin to come in, 'the rumors are true about him,' Iruka thought cleaned his desk of papers.

"Iruka-sensei, when is our jonin-sensei going to be here," Naruto asked.

"I don't know but you three should wait here for him," Iruka said as he left for the lounge.

"Great," Naruto said as he lay down on seat behind the desk.

"Your now planning on going to sleep," Sakura said, "he could be here anytime."

"Then wake me when he gets here," Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

Thirty minutes passed and Sakura was now laying down in the next row from Naruto while Sasuke was still waiting for the jonin. In Sakura's mindscape Sakura and Saku were looking at each other though a now cracked mirror, "_So what do you think this means_," Sakura asked.

"**How the hell should I know**," Saku said, "**this has been happening for sometime and so far the cracks are spreading more**."

"_What would happen if the mirror breaks_," Sakura asked.

"**Either you or I disappear or worse we both go**," Saku said.

"_Or in best case nothing_," Sakura said as she walked to an end of the mirror, "_but for a test_." Sakura then brought her hand back then sent it forward hitting the mirror but, it didn't brake, "_odd_," Sakura said as she looked closer at the crack she hit, "_I hit it on the crack and didn't shatter_."

Saku walked in front of Sakura to look at it herself, "**I guess it can't be broken, but does crack**."

"_I believe I have to go back_," Sakura said, "_I think our sensei is here_."

"**Alright I'll look into this a bit more**," Saku said as she saw Sakura disappear.

When Sakura woke up she saw a silver hair man with his headband covering his left eye looking over her with his right, "are you our jonin-sensei," Sakura asked.

"Yes I am, and it seems that I have a lazy group of genin," the jonin said as Sakura sat up and saw the clock on the wall.

'Says the late sensei,' Sakura thought as she got up to see Sasuke standing by the door, "is Naruto up?"

"No he's still sleeping," the jonin said pointing to the blond genin.

Sakura let out a sigh as she walked over to Naruto, "Naruto get up, our sensei is here," Sakura said as she shook Naruto but failing to wake him. She shook him harder; his eyes opened but closed again pissing off Sakura more. Sakura then cracked her knuckles and punched Naruto hard in the face yelling for him to wake up. Naruto quickly sat up wide awake covering his face to calm the pain, "you can go back to sleep if you want," Sakura said.

"No that's alright, I think stay awake," Naruto said still covering his face.

"Good, because our jonin-sensei is here," Sakura said nodding to the jonin.

Naruto looked at the jonin then at the clock on the wall, "even I'm not that late," Naruto said.

"Yeah well let's meet somewhere else," the jonin said as he walked off with Sasuke following.

On an upper view area of a roof the three were sitting on some steps while the jonin was leaning on a rail, "well now that we are awake and here let's introduce ourselves."

"Like what do you want to know sensei," Naruto asked.

"You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future; stuff like that," the jonin said.

"Why don't you start us off sensei," Sakura said.

"Me," he said; as he pointed to himself, "well I'm Hatake Kakashi; I have my likes and dislikes. I dream of future much often and as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"Wow, he told a lot," Sakura whispered sarcastically and Naruto nodded.

"Let's start with the female of the group," Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like dango, learning and reading. I dislike people who make fun of me for the way I look and that I don't come from a ninja family. As for passing time I learn how to use my jutsu and came with variations for them. As for the future I hope to be the best first ninja in my family and find love," Sakura said as she glanced at Sasuke.

'She seems focused on being a ninja and the Uchiha from time to time, but it seems as she's holding on to something,' Kakashi thought, "Next."

"My turn," Naruto said, "I like ramen and trying different types of ramen, I dislike the three minutes you wait for the ramen to cook."

'Is all he thinks about is ramen,' Kakashi thought.

"And my dream is to become hokage," Naruto said loader then norm, "that way everyone in the village and around the world will recognize me for who I am. As for hobbies, pranks I guess."

'Well he grew up in an intrusting way,' Kakashi thought, "And now the quiet one."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and I dislike a lot of things I have no hobbies; I don't have a dream but an ambition to kill a certain man," Sasuke said in mono.

'I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'I hope he doesn't mean Naruto,' Sakura thought.

'Why I am not surprised,' Kakashi thought, "Alright you are unique in your own way. Now that the intros are done let's discuss the exercise the four of us are going to do."

"So what exercise are we doing," Naruto said sounding excited making Kakashi laugh.

"What's so funny," Sakura asked.

"If I tell you you'll freak," Kakashi said gaining the genin's interest, "you see; if you three don't pass this exercise you'll be sent back to the academy."

"What," Sakura, Saku and Naruto said.

"Oh it gets worse," Kakashi said, "the success rate of this exercise is thirty-three percent."

'Oh fuck,' Sakura, Saku and Naruto thought.

"But what was up with the whole genin exam that we went though," Naruto asked.

"Oh, that was to see if you'd make to this test," Kakashi said.

"Great," Naruto said.

"Anyway," Kakashi said as he pulled out papers and handed them to the genin, "information on my schedule, training area, and mission meeting area are listed there. We will have or exercise in the training area and bring your ninja gear."

'Iruka-sensei was right it does get harder,' Naruto thought as he was having trouble reading Kakashi schedule. Sasuke stuff the paper in his pocket for latter reference.

'This could be a problem,' Sakura thought, 'looks like I'll have to be more alert now and practice that new bunshin jutsu.'

'Looks like it sinking in,' Kakashi thought as he looked over the three, "I want you three to be there at eight in the morning; any questions?"

Naruto rose his hand, "when we get there will you be there waiting for us?"

"Don't worry about that," Kakashi said, "oh and don't eat breakfast you puke." Kakashi then walked off leave the genin what exercise their new sensei will give them to make them puke.

"Well that went well," Naruto said as he sat up, "Well I'm off."

"Same here," Sakura said as she stood up, "see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun."

"Mom, dad, I'm home," Sakura said as she entered her home.

"In the den dear," Yuri yelled. Sakura walked in the den to see her parents watching television together on the couch, "so how was orientation," Yuri asked.

"It could have been better," Sakura said as she sat on the other end of the couch.

"That bad," Kosumo said.

"Well I do have Uchiha Sasuke on my team," Sakura said as her father made a twitch, "as well as Naruto."

"Naruto is on your team," Yuri said with some laughter, "looks like your team is going to be intrusting."

"Sure is with our new sensei," Sakura said, "I mean he shows up three hours late."

"Three hours late," Yuri said, "what kind of sensei does that?"

"This one does," Sakura said as she let out a sigh, "and now we have to do a training exercise in order to stay on the team."

"So that means that you aren't a real genin yet," Kosumo said.

"We will when we past Kakashi-sensei's test," Sakura said.

"If you do pass; why don't you bring your team over for dinner," Kosumo said, "I would like to meet this Kakashi-sensei of yours."

"I might," Sakura said as she got up, "I'm going out for a while."

"Will you be back for dinner," Yuri asked.

"I'll go out to eat," Sakura said.

"As long as you eat something," Kosumo said, "I don't want you starving your self like last time."

"I won't," Sakura said as she left the house.

"Last thing we need is for her to get sick again," Kosumo said.

Sakura woke up to her alarm and then stretched, 'Let's get prepared,' Sakura thought as she got out of bed. After showering and dressing she check her gear, 'let's see, I've got kunai, shuriken and some equipment for traps,' she thought and then closed he backpack, then made her way down stairs quietly trying not to wake her parents. When she got down stairs she saw a three bento boxes on kitchen table with a note.

"For you and your team, love Mom"

'Might as well,' Sakura thought as she packs the lunches, 'Kakashi didn't say anything about lunches.' She then left the house to the clearing.

When Sakura got there she saw Naruto and Sasuke arriving at the same time as her, "So we arrived at the same time," Sakura said as she and the rest placed there packs in the middle of the clearing, "So I take it he won't be here for sometime."

"He's probably going to be as late as he was," Naruto said.

"…"

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm going to sleep," Naruto said as he used his pack a pillow.

After about half an hour Sakura was sleeping under a tree while Sasuke continued to stand and wait.

Two hours later Kakashi showed up, "good morning," Kakashi said, only getting two sawing logs in stereo and a disapproval grunt from the Uchiha, 'it's going to be one of those days.' Kakashi went over and kicked Naruto's side making him jolt up, "welcome to the land of the living."

Naruto looked at his watch, "your three hours late," Naruto said as he stood up.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I took the long way," Kakashi said.

"That lie is pathetic," Sakura said as she got up and walked over to the group.

"Glad you could wake up," Kakashi said in a disapproved tone.

"Glad you could show up," Sakura said in the same tone.

"Yes well let's discuss the exercise," Kakashi said changing the subject and pulled out two bells, "your objective is to steal these two bells from me. The one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post while I eat in front of them."

'So that's why he told us to skip breakfast, but I have some food, and an idea,' Sakura thought.

"Also the one tied up will fail and be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said as he placed a clock on a stump, "and you three are on a time limit, if none of you have bell I tie all of you and send you back. Feel free to come at me with your weapons with the intent to kill when I say start."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous," Sakura said.

"Doesn't matter we'll set this late sensei know what we're made of, this will be easy," Naruto said in excitement.

"Those who bark more are the usually the weak ones who don't become hokage," Kakashi said, "So let's ignore the imbecile." After that Naruto pull out his kunai and as he was about to run forward Sakura grabbed Naruto's jacket back collar making him stop. When Naruto looked back at Sakura, she shook her head. He then holstered his kunai and when back in position to wait for their jonin to say start. Kakashi watched the two for a moment, 'damn and wanted to show off to them, I'll have to keep an eye on them,' he thought as he giggled a little at his funny, "Ok, start."

All three disappeared into the forest area, 'they're doing a good job of concealing themselves,' Kakashi thought as he glanced around the clearing waiting for an attack, 'let's see who's first.'

"Alright let's have a match fair and square," Naruto said with confidence.

Kakashi let out a disappointed sigh, "Out of the others you're the weirdest," Kakashi said.

Sasuke watch the two on a branch with concealment from Kakashi view but not his, 'what an idiot,' Sasuke thought.

'What is Naruto thinking,' Sakura thought as she watched from under some bushes, 'unless,' Sakura then felt a tug on her shoulder. "I see," Sakura said as she crawled back from the clearing. When she crawled back far enough she sat upright to see another Naruto looking at her.

"So you got a plan while I got him distracted," Naruto asked.

"Let's get some distance from them," Sakura said as she grabbed her pack and left the area.

Back at the clearing the Naruto clone charged at Kakashi, "the first lesson for the day is taijutsu," Kakashi said as he reached in his pouch making Naruto stop.

'Taijutsu but he's reaching for a weapon,' the clone thought. Kakashi then pulled out an orange book, "huh, what," the clone muttered.

"Why did you stop I thought you where coming after me," Kakashi said as he glanced from the book to the clone.

"But your reading," the clone said.

"It doesn't mater, you'll never get the bell either way," Kakashi said.

The clone gave him a smile, "Now what was it you said about barking the most," Naruto said as he got ready for another charge.

'I asked for that,' Kakashi thought as the clone charged at him. The clone did a light jump to punch the jonin face but was blocked by Kakashi's free hand. The clone landed and did a high kick, Kakashi then ducked, never taking his nose out of the book. The clone then spun around to throw a strait jab only to hit air. 'Where did he go,' the clone looked around the area in front of him.

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you," Kakashi said as he made as he folded his hands still holing on to the book, from behind the clone. The clone looked behind him only to hear, 'too late.' Kakashi then trusted his two index fingers upon the clone's ass.

**Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: 1000 Years of Death!!**

The clone then when forty-five degrees into the air, only to puff into smoke halfway, 'so that was a kage bunshin. That pretty dangerous use on an empty stomach, especially since he poured so much chakra to make that one last longer,' Kakashi thought as he looked around the area, 'Sasuke is in the area but I don't feel Sakura or Naruto. Either they're good a concealment or they left the immediate area. I'll bet on the later.'

Kakashi then walked out of the clearing into the forest area, Sasuke watched as the jonin left, 'at least this will give me time for setting traps around the area,' Sasuke thought as he hopped down from the branch and got started.

In the forest Naruto and Sakura were eating from the bento boxes, "So are we clear on the plan," Sakura said as she finished eating her lunch.

"I get it, but why do we have to include Sasuke in to this," Naruto asked as he too finished, "surely we can make better ninja without Sasuke."

"I know but something about this isn't adding up," Sakura said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but trust me on this, ok," Sakura said.

"Alright," Naruto said as Sakura put her pack back on.

"Ok here we go," Sakura said as both of them came out of hiding and now wondered the forest by the clearing.

----

Kakashi looked around the forest when he saw Sakura running back to the clearing, 'guess I better test her,' Kakashi thought as he dash ahead of her.

Sakura was now running along another clearing trying to find Sasuke, 'Sasuke-kun is going to be well hidden from Kakashi so it's going to be hard to find him,' she thought. She then stopped running and hid when she saw Kakashi standing on a path reading a book with his back to her 'did he see me,' Sakura questioned in her mind.

"**Behind you**," Saku shouted making Sakura turn to see Kakashi's face inches from her own.

Kakashi made a rat seal as leaves swirled around him and his area. Sakura was in a trance like state as the leaves moved in front of her. After a minute Kakashi vanished in the leaves leaving Sakura wonder what happened. She looked around the area only to see nothing, 'what the hell was that,' Sakura thought.

"I **don't know but, I hope he doesn't catch on what we're doing**," Saku said.

"_Then let's find Sasuke-kun fast_," Sakura said as she continued forward.

"Sakura," said a moaned voice from behind a tree.

"Sasuke-kun is that you," Sakura said as she ran to the voice, when she got to the voice she saw Sasuke riddled with kunai and shuriken as well as a missing arm. Sakura held her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

"Sakura help me," Sasuke said as Sakura managed to close her mouth. Before she say a thing a number of shuriken and kunai came by with so much force that it behead the Uchiha. The head continued to roll to Sakura's feet.

Sakura let out a small scream as she fainted with foam coming from her mouth. Kakashi was sitting on a near by tree branch reading his book and let out a sigh, 'she's really got to see though these things, oh well, on to the next one.

A minute after Kakashi left Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, 'antacid is there never a use,' Sakura thought as she wiped the foam from her mouth, '_Thanks for the warning_.'

"**You're welcome**," Saku said as Sakura now stood up dusting herself off.

'Kakashi is now moving, that means that now he probably going after Naruto or Sasuke-kun,' Sakura said as she continued her search for the Uchiha.

---

Naruto was too busy looking for Kakashi so he could distract him from Sakura but was having no luck, 'Damn, when you want something it doesn't come, but when you do need it not at the time it does,' Naruto thought as continued. He then came across a clearing to see a stone slab with a rock with a flag pole on top of it, 'what's this,' Naruto thought as he got a closer look. As he got closer he saw two bento boxes in front of the stone. Before he grabs the lunches he heard a load scream, 'that was Sakura's voice,' Naruto thought, 'but it could be Kakashi playing a trick on us,' Naruto thought as tried to figure what to do, 'I've got it.'

Kage bunshin no jutsu

A fake Naruto appeared beside the real one, "you know what to do," Naruto said. The fake nodded and left for the scream. Naruto was now wondering what to do with the lunches, 'guess I can take one incase Sakura doesn't get to the Uchiha,' Naruto thought as grab the lunch and left the clearing.

Kakashi was going though what he just saw, 'Hum, I wonder why he only took two,' Kakashi thought, 'knowing a person like him he would have taken both, and that's another thing why did he take them, why not eat it there. Judging by the way he moved he seems full instead of hungry like at the beginning, which means he ate. So that mean he brought food and that he's taking that bento to Sakura.' Kakashi pause to process more, 'if he's taking that bento to Sakura why didn't he give it to his bunshin since he told it to go check on Sakura's scream. But he's taking it in a different location. Unless she has already eaten as well and that he taking it to Sasuke, but he wouldn't take it to Sasuke unless Sakura forced him to.' Kakashi then let out a sigh, "to think they made me use this." Kakashi then made a cross seal.

Kage bunshin no jutsu

A fake Kakashi appeared next to the real Kakashi, "let's see what those two are up to," Kakashi said to the fake and it nodded as it fallowed the fake Naruto while Kakashi went to check on the Uchiha.

----

"Hey Sakura," the fake Naruto said as he gained the girl's attention.

"Naruto what are you doing here," Sakura asked, "you should be distracting Kakashi-sensei."

"I'm a fake," the clone said, "He sent me when he heard you scream."

"Oh, ok" Sakura said, "don't worry I was faking it."

"Faking it," Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, he used a genjutsu of Sasuke-kun being killed and beheaded," Sakura said.

"I see," the clone said, "anyway the real found a bento box near a clearing and he's finding Sasuke right now."

"Good," Sakura said as the two searched for the Uchiha. Behind a tree the fake Kakashi watched as the two dashed off.

"I see," the fake said as he dispelled himself.

-----

Sasuke looked in the direction of the scream, 'that was Sakura's voice,' the Uchiha thought as he now stood in the middle of a clearing.

"Sakura was supposed to have a high IQ but she feel for a simple genjutsu, too bad," Kakashi said from behind the Uchiha. Kakashi then got a ping in his head, 'so that's what they're planning; too bad I found him first.'

"I'm not like them," Sasuke said

"Say that after you get a bell," Kakashi said as he pushed himself off the tree and faced Sasuke.

-----

Naruto run though the forest looking for either Kakashi or Sasuke, 'Did I run out of bounds,' Naruto thought as he past another clearing looking at his watch, 'we only got seven minutes left.' He then heard some noise close by, 'sounds like a fight,' Naruto thought as he went to the commotion. When he got there he saw Sasuke in close combat with Kakashi, 'so Sasuke is going at it,' Naruto thought as he waited prone for the right time to strike. He then felt a hand at his back, quickly turning he saw Sakura prone behind him and crawling next to him.

"So what did I miss," Sakura asked.

"Well Kakashi found Sasuke first and now there going at it," Naruto said Kakashi as he blocked Sasuke's foot and grabbed it. Sasuke then rotated himself for a downward punch but Kakashi grabbed it with his other hand. Twisting his body, Sasuke tried to kick down at the jonin and was block by his forearm, swinging Sasuke down but forward towards to Kakashi's midsection.

Kakashi caught on and pushed the Uchiha away from him before he got a grasp on the bells, 'he's as good as they say. I can even read my paradise series,' Kakashi thought as he kept his eye on Sasuke and for a moment to the side, 'it seems that we have an audience.'

-----

"Well that was impressive," Sakura said.

"My kage bunshins could kick his ass," Naruto said as Sakura and Saku rolled there eyes and Sasuke spread his arms as the two watched, "what's he doing?"

Sasuke then went though some hand signs, "looks like Sasuke-kun knows some ninjutsu," Sakura said as she watched the signs only catching the last two as Sasuke started to breath in, 'horse and tiger, looks like a fire type.'

Sasuke then brought his hand to his mouth and breath thought the ring made by his fingers, then out came a stream of fire toward Kakashi; surprising the other genin.

"Looks like Sasuke-kun could make charcoal out of your bunshin," Sakura said.

"**And we didn't catch the sequence of seals**," Saku said.

"_Plus I doubt he'll share_," Sakura said.

"I don't care I'll find a way," Naruto said as the flames died down, only to the three genin shock that there was no Kakashi, "where did he go?" The three where looking around the area only not see him anywhere.

"I don't know where," Sakura said, "did he leave the clearing?"

"**No he's still here**," Saku said.

"_How do you know_," Sakura asked.

"**I just do**," Saku said as Sakura and Naruto a hand pop out of the ground.

"Sasuke-kun jump," Sakura shouted but was too late as the hand grabbed Sasuke's foot, "Naruto come on we have to help him."

"Do we," Naruto questioned earning him a glare, "alright, alright."

The two genin got up and sprinted to Sasuke's aid as he was struggling from Kakashi's grip, when they were a meter, "Below us," Saku shouted, but again to late as the two felt a hand grab their legs.

'Oh shit,' thought the three genin thought as well as Saku as they were pulled under. When the dust cleared the three genin's heads were sticking out of the ground, all of them facing Kakashi.

"Looks like a full crop this year," Kakashi said with a chuckle as the alarm rang.

"Ah man none of us go the bells," Naruto wined as Sakura let out a moan and Sasuke stayed silent, "now we're going to be sent back."

"Well," Kakashi said getting the three's attention, "since none of you got any of the bells I've decided to be nice and give you three a second chance. The first two meet me in the next clearing will become genin and you have ten minutes."

Kakashi then left the view of the three genin, to struggle to set themselves free and failing, "damn it I can't get free," Naruto said as he couldn't move.

"Neither can I," Sakura said as she tried to get out.

"Calm down," Sasuke said making the two look at him. The ground around Sasuke began to pull up and move out as Sasuke's arm was out of the ground, a moment later Sasuke pulled himself out. Sasuke was now standing in between the two others and pulled out his kunai and dug around Naruto and Sakura. A minute later the two where out of the ground.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"For trying to warn me and come to help me," Sasuke said as he stuck out his hand, "for the food."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said as she handed Sasuke. Sasuke took the lunch and ate some of it and then looked at the two.

"So you want to race," Sasuke said as he got ready to run.

"I got you," Naruto said as he looked ready to go.

"I guess we have no choice, since we have no choice," Sakura said as she too got ready.

"You got that right," Kakashi's voice said from behind the three. They turned around in shock, "You three do have no choice but to come with me." Kakashi then walk in front of the three and they fallowed. The four walked until they came to where Naruto found the bento, "Do any one of you know what this is," Kakashi said as he stood by the rock sitting in the middle of a circular slab.

"I didn't get a good look at it when I was here," Naruto said.

"Well come here and look," Kakashi said and the three did. They stood in front of the stone looking at the names carved on it, "the name that you three see are those proved them selves to Konoha in protecting it."

"Are any of them alive," Sakura asked.

"No they aren't," Kakashi said, "they all gave there lives to Konoha. Even most of my friends are on here." The three looked downcast as the words sunk in, "I leave you three with this thought, that you are going to be working together from here on out and that you need to rely and work together with each other to live and survive missions. Plus, even though those ninja's names you see are heroes, I hope to never see your names on here."

"You won't," Naruto said, "because I'm going to become Hokage."

"And I plan on living to see what life has to offer me," Sakura said glancing in Sasuke direction.

"I have a job to do," Sasuke said.

Kakashi let out a sigh, 'close enough,' he thought as he walked of, "oh and congratulations, you three are now squad seven, you have missions tomorrow morning."

"Kakashi-sensei wait," Sakura said as she walked up to him and he stopped, "my parents are having a dinner tonight and they said that you can come if I passed; so you coming?"

"I'll think about it," Kakashi said as he took some steps back and disappeared.

"So am I invited," Naruto said.

"Of course you are," Sakura said as she turn to Sasuke as he began to walk away, "your invited too Sasuke-kun."

"…" Sasuke then left the area.

"Well I'm going to tell my dad the good news," Sakura said as she walk as few feet but stopped, "you coming Naruto."

"Yeah you go on ahead, I'll be at the dango shop later," Naruto said.

"Alright," Sakura said.

"**Looks like he going to have time to think**," Saku said.

"_Yeah_," Sakura said as she ran to the dango shop.

Naruto then approached the monument and folded his hands in prayer, "when I become Hokage my name will be first before anybody else's" Naruto said as he paused in prayer before leaving.

----------

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Diner-missions

* * *

At the corner dango shop Kosumo was sitting at one of the tables eating dango and drinking a small cup of tea, "you seem quite content today," Yuri said as she sat down across from him. 

"Did I ever tell you that you look hot in that waitress uniform," Kosumo said as he eyed his wife.

"Down boy," Yuri said with a smile.

"Fine," Kosumo said.

"Mom, dad," Sakura said as she walked up to the two adult Harunos and sat beside her mother, "I'm now an official genin."

"Congratulations dear," Yuri said as she hugged her daughter she hugged back.

"Thanks mom," Sakura said as she released the hug.

"So you and Naruto are now going to be together now," Kosumo said.

"Whoop-dee-doo," Sakura said as she grabbed her father's dango dumplings.

"Hey," Kosumo said.

"Your too slow dad," Sakura said as she ate the dango.

"Anyway," Yuri said breaking up the two, "is that Uchiha kid on your team as well?"

"Yes he is," Sakura said.

"Well did you invite him as well as your sensei," Yuri asked, "I know that Naruto is coming."

"Kakashi-sensei said he might but Sasuke," Sakura paused, "I don't know."

"His lost," Kosumo said, "I was going to cook one of my three piece diners. It's a shame that he'll miss out."

"Yeah," Sakura said as she looked down.

"Don't worry about that, dear," Yuri said as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "why don't you start with your ninja career first, then get the man."

"Must this be discussed in front of me," Kosumo said as he finished his lunch.

"Yes," Yuri and Sakura said together making them giggle.

Kosumo let out a sigh, "well I'm done so I'll see you and some of your team for diner," he said as she sat up.

"Yeah my break is ending as well," Yuri said as she got up and kissed her husband, "see you at home dear."

"See ya dear," Kosumo said as the two left.

'It's the same thing with them,' Sakura thought as she got up, 'till diner I'm going to the library.'

"**And maybe practice that storing jutsu**," Saku said.

"_Yeah_," Sakura said as she made her way to the academy library.

* * *

"Hello Naruto," a cheery voice said from behind the ramen counter. 

"Hello Ayame-chan," Naruto said as he sat down on the stool and looked around behind the counter, "where's the old man."

"Oh, dad came down with a summer cold so I have the shop today," Ayame said, "So what will it be today Naruto?"

"I'll have the miso ramen today," Naruto ordered.

"Miso ramen coming up," Ayame said as she turned to make the ramen.

"Hey Naruto," Kosumosu said as he walked in from behind the small overhang.

"Kosumosu, what are you doing here," Naruto asked.

"Same as you food," Kosumosu said as he sat down, "Beef please."

"Got you," Ayame said as she made the ramen.

"So Naruto are you now a genin now," Kosumosu asked.

"You bet," Naruto said, "I get to keep this head band now."

"I see," Kosumosu said, "you do realize that I'll be joining you for the diner."

"Will there be ramen," Naruto asked make Kosumosu laugh.

"No Naruto," Kosumosu said, "but I don't think you'll be disappointed with the food either."

"Is Kosumo cooking," Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kosumosu asked then giving Naruto a look, "what do you mean by that."

"No reason," Naruto said as Ayame put their ramen in front of them.

"My cooking isn't that bad," Kosumosu said.

"You just make good lunches and not diners," Naruto said as he broke his chopsticks and dug into his ramen.

Kosumosu let out a sigh, "you got me there," he said as he broke his chopsticks and ate his ramen.

"I thought I find you here," Iruka said as he walked to the bar and sat down beside Naruto, "So I heard rumors that you past Kakashi's test and are now genin."

"It's true," Naruto said as he slurped up some ramen, "soon we'll be going on missions and doing all sorts of things. Maybe learn more jutsu."

"Oh yeah," Kosumosu said, "I heard about the bet that you made with my niece."

"Yep it's still on," Naruto said.

"Bet," Iruka questioned.

"It's a bet me and Sakura made," Naruto said as he finished his ramen making the two wonder where he puts it, "It's that I'll teach her the kage bunshin jutsu if she teaches me a jutsu or multiple jutsu to equal or greater then the kage bunshin jutsu."

"Oh I see," Iruka said, "a jutsu exchange."

"That's what it sounds like," Kosumosu said.

"Pretty much," Naruto said.

"So has she impressed you with any of hers," Iruka asked.

"So far, I know she knows the regular bunshin and that doesn't count since kage bunshins are better," Naruto said, "but I bet that she picking up a few new ones that I don't know."

"She can be very determined once she got her mind set," Kosumosu said.

"I know," Naruto said, "and I hope she does show me something impressive."

"She will," Kosumosu said.

"She does have more intelligence then Sasuke," Iruka said, "but all she has to do is focus."

"This bet will make her do that," Kosumosu said as he got up and placed his money on the table, "I guess I'll be going. See you at diner Naruto."

"I'll be there," Naruto said as he placed money down on the counter, "bye Iruka-sensei, and you too Ayame-chan."

"Bye Naruto," Ayame said as she pick up the bowls and placed them on the sink and took Iruka's order.

Primetime at the Haruno house Kosumo was in the kitchen cooking for seven as while Kosumosu, Yuri, Sakura and Naruto where playing cards in the den, "you know what happens to the loser right," Yuri said looking at Naruto.

"Does dishes, I know that," Naruto said he still had the joker.

"And if you break a dish, you're going to pay and not with money," Yuri said as Kosumosu moved back from her a little.

'So that's where Sakura gets it from,' Naruto thought got a matching pair from Kosumosu.

"So when did you tell your sensei to come or your other teammate," Kosumosu asked.

"I told them to come around this time," Sakura said as she grabbed a card from Naruto and got the joker as Naruto snickered.

"I a call from Ino's mom today," Yuri said as she got a card from Kosumosu and finished her hand, "she's now a genin as well."

"Oh man," Naruto said as he shook his head with a smile.

"What," Kosumosu questioned as he grabbed a card from Sakura and got a matching pair and finished his hand.

"That means that Shikamaru and Choji are now genin as well," Naruto said as he grabbed a card from Sakura and got the joker back, "crap."

Sakura cracked a smile, "I also heard that Hinata's team made it as well," she said as she reached to grab a card and had her hand on the joker.

"**Not that one**," Saku said.

"_Got yeah_," Sakura said as she grabbed the next card and finished her hand with a smile.

Naruto let out moan, "how do you keep winning," Naruto asked.

"Lucky I guess," Sakura said with a smile as the three adult Harunos rolled their eyes.

**Knock Knock**

"Looks like one of our guests are here," Kosumosu said as he got up to answer the door.

'Please be Sasuke-kun,' Sakura thought even though she knew he isn't coming.

"Judging by your age you must be the sensei, Kakashi" Kosumosu said as he looked at the masked shanobi reading an orange book, "welcome to my bro's home."

"Thank you," Kakashi said as he walked in to the Haruno's house to see Naruto, Sakura and Yuri sitting at a long table.

"I see that you're a fan of the Ichi Ichi series," Kosumosu said and Kakashi nodded as they sat at the table, "what volume are you on?"

"Ninth," Kakashi said never looking from his book.

"Wow, ninja life must eat up most of your time," Kosumosu said, "I've just started on the new series."

Kakashi turn to the white haired Haruno in surprise, "There's a new series out," Kakashi said in surprise, "how long has it been out?"

"I think about a week now," Kosumosu said, "its red and now ichi ichi violence.

"And you call your self a fan," Yuri said.

"Yes well," Kakashi said as he closed his book and put it in his back pouch, "I'm afraid I can stay for the food."

"Why not Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, 'I wanted to see his face.'

"I have some work I need to do for your preparation on missions tomorrow," Kakashi said, "I came here to talk to your parents."

"Us," Yuri said, "what about?"

"About what your daughter as a ninja," Kakashi said, "she will be under my supervision during missions and guiding her as well as her teammates though their ninja career."

"I see," Yuri said, "and what's going to happen during her new life under you vision?"

"Well at first we'll do simple mission though out the village for some time, then as the team comes together we might leave the village to other lands," Kakashi said, "when that happens it'll get dangerous but after some experience they'll be able to handle it no problem."

"Well I know ninja life is tough, and it can be life threatening but I'm sure your at least a suitable sensei," Yuri said.

"I am," Kakashi said, "but please note I will not be easy."

"I sure as hell hope not," Yuri said, "I believe in hard work pushing the limit but, I don't believe in rushing."

"Don't worry," Kakashi said as he stood back up and opened his book, "I'll take good care of them and I'm sure she'll grow up to be a fine shinobi."

"We'll see," Yuri said as she walked with Kakashi to the door, "too bad you couldn't stay for the food."

"Same here," Kakashi said, "It smells delicious."

Yuri closed the door as Kakashi left the home and let out a sigh, "oh well Kosumo's food tastes just as good cooked twice," Yuri mused.

"Man and I wanted to see his face," Naruto moaned.

"I know," Sakura and Saku said.

"I'm sure you two will find out," Kosumo said as he walked out of the kitchen to set some of the sides, "but mind if I give you some advice in life." Naruto and Sakura looked at the red head Haruno brother waiting for it, "there are no coincidences," Kosumo said.

"Huh," Naruto, Saku and Sakura questioned, "what does that mean," Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to tell you now," Kosumo said, "but maybe later in life, ok."

"Well are you two excited about tomorrow," Yuri said.

"Yes and no," Naruto said as Kosumo went back to the kitchen, "we'll be doing mission together and hopefully get some experience but, the mission I hear that first genin missions are labor."

"Well I really don't mind," Sakura said, "as long as they aren't prolonged."

"Well your sensei looks lazy to me but he seams reliable," Kosumosu said as his brother walked in with the main food, "but for now, let's eat."

After dinner everyone said there good-byes and Kosumosu was escorting Naruto home, "so is that your lunch," Naruto asked pointing to the leftovers the Haruno was carrying.

"Well one of them is," Kosumosu said as they neared Naruto's apartment, "I don't think you need me the rest of the way."

"Right, see you later Kosumosu," Naruto as he waved and went home.

Kosumosu let out a sigh, 'he's a spirited as his father,' Kosumosu thought as he walked off, 'unfortunately he's as tempered as his mother.'

* * *

The next morning team seven was standing the hokage office tower steps waiting for their sensei, "I knew this was going to happen," Sakura said as she watched the sky in boredom. 

Naruto let out a sigh, "is it going to be like this all the time," Naruto asked as he was playing cards on the steps.

"Looks like it," Sakura said in annoyance, "I could be getting more sleep or studying something."

"Yeah," Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke, "what do you think, Sasuke?"

"…"

"You don't say," Naruto said as he packed his cards, "please tell more."

"Leave him alone Naruto, he's just as pissed at our sensei as we are," Sakura said, "Right."

"…"

Sakura let out a sigh, "**great**," Saku said, "**we got one that talks too much and one that gives us three dots of dialog**."

'When is our sensei going to show up,' Sakura thought.

An hour passed and Kakashi walked right up to the three reading the same orange book, "hi guys ready to get started on our missions," Kakashi said ignoring that he's late.

Naruto and Sakura looked at their watches, "You know, you'd be late to your own funereal," Sakura said.

"Better never then late on that note," Kakashi said, "so you three ready to start;" they nodded, "good." The four walked in the tower and though a hallway till they came to a wide room with a long desk with a few familiar faces.

"Iruka-sensei, old man; what are you doing here," Naruto asked, while the hokage's face scrounged up at the old man and Iurka sighed.

"You could be more respectful; Naruto," Iurka said, "and we're here to assign you your missions."

"Alright," Naruto said with glee, "so what's our mission?"

The hokage then held up a paper and Kakashi walked over and grabbed it with a sigh, "Look after them Kakashi," the hokage said.

"I will," Kakashi said as he pocketed the paper, "alright you three fallow me so we can meet our client."

"Ok," Naruto and Sakura said as the four left.

"Out of all the D-rank missions you give them that one," Iruka said.

"It's for all the time when he wasn't a ninja," the hokage said.

"That's messed up," Iurka said.

---

Team seven soon was just out side the village walls, standing in front of a farm house, "so what's here Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Why don't you ask him," Kakashi said as he pointed to a man as he walked out with a bandaged leg.

"Are you the ones who are here to help out," the man said.

"They are," Kakashi said pointing to the genin, "I'm just here to watch them."

"I see," the man said, "well fallow me." The four fallowed the man to the fields behind his house, "have you three done agriculture before?"

"Agriculture," Naruto questioned.

"Farming Naruto," Sakura answered.

"Oh," Naruto said as he turned to Kakashi, "sensei why should we know farming?"

"Because that's what you'll be doing," Kakashi said.

"What," Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"…"

"That's right," Kakashi said.

"But I thought we be doing something a bit more exciting," Naruto said.

"See what you get for thinking," Kakashi said as the two moaned, "moaning ain't going to help you, I'll leave them to you."

"Alright you three come with me," the farmer said as he walked on to the field with the genin in tow. When the four got to the field the farmer gave them each jobs, "alright I want the lady in the coop feeding the chickens collecting eggs as well as clean it a bit and want the two young men in field to till it and spread the seeds, after you three are done I want you to come to me, and don't think your done there will be more."

"Alright sir we'll have this done in no time," Naruto said.

"Then I take it you know how to till land," the farmer said.

"Not really but, I do know how to garden," Naruto said.

"Ok then, I'll leave this to you and to help your friend and I'll direct your friend in the coop," the farmer said as he guided Sakura to the coop with the chickens.

"Well then Sasuke grab a hoe and start tilling," Naruto said as he picked up two hoes and handed one to Sasuke, "I'll take eighty percent of the field and you take the rest."

"And how do you expect to do that much," Sasuke asked in mano.

"Four words," Naruto said as she made a cross seal, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." About ten Naruto appeared around the real one with hoes of there own, "Alright lets get stared," Naruto said as bunshins and the real got to the field and began tilling.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "bad enough that there's one, now I got eleven," Sasuke mused as he began.

Needless to say that the farmer was shocked when he came back out to see eleven Narutos, "don't worry sir he's just using a ninja jutsu to make progress," Kakashi said from behind the farmer, spooking him a bit.

"It's alright, I'm not worried about that," the farmer said, "anyways care to join me for refreshments?"

"Why thank you," Kakashi said leaving the two outside and the one in the coop.

After sometime Sakura came out of the coop with two trash bags to see a few Narutos and Sasuke finishing up the field, "I see you guys are done," Sakura said.

"Yeah," the Narutos said as ten of them disappeared leaving a worn Naruto.

"Done with my work," Sasuke said with heavy breath.

"So how about you Sakura," Naruto asked.

"All I have to do throw these away," Sakura said as she walked to a small dumpster and threw the bags in, "well let go meat our client."

The three walked in to see Kakashi sitting down drink though his mask, 'how does he do that,' Naruto, Sakura and Saku wondered.

Kakashi noticing the three, "Ah done," Kakashi said.

"Yes," the three said.

"I'll go inspect the work," the farmer said as she walked out.

"Well wile he inspects your work, why don't you three have some food. There are some bento boxes in the kitchen."

"Alright," Sakura and Naruto said as they rushed to the kitchen and Sasuke walking behind them.

After the three were in the kitchen, the farmer came back in, "so how did they do," Kakashi asked.

"Well they did a good job, all the three of them," the farmer said, "the field has been tilled well and the coop has been cleaned of dead chickens and major messes."

"That's good to hear," Kakashi said.

-----

"I wonder if this is really counted as a mission," Naruto asked as he ate his bento.

"If we get paid yes it does," Sakura said.

"I was expecting more excitement in my ninja life," Naruto said while Sasuke grunted.

"**Ditto**," Saku said.

"Well you don't expect us to go head first in to danger do you," Sakura said.

"No but still," Naruto said.

"This is our first mission," Sakura said, "It's not that pointless nor mundane, true it's labor but it could be…"

Naruto quickly cover Sakura's mouth, "don't say that phase, its taboo," Naruto said as he released Sakura's mouth.

"Sorry," Sakura said, "but I do have a point."

"Yeah I know," Naruto said.

Kakashi entered the kitchen as soon as the three wear done eating, "you three ready to start back up again," Kakashi said.

"Give us a minute," Sakura said as they got off their seats and stretch a little, "well back to work."

-----

After about a few more hours of work the dirty team seven stood outside the home, "thank you for your help," the farmer said as he waved good-bye.

"Your welcome," Naruto and Sakura said as they walked back to the center of the village.

"Well I say you three did a good job," Kakashi said, "but just so you know this still counts a d-rank mission; though it'll count as an extended one so you get a better paycheck for this. Anyway I'll have to file this so you three are dismissed for the rest of the day." Kakashi then disappeared into smoke.

"Well I'm going out for ramen anybody wants to join me," Naruto asked.

"No I'm going to see my parents and tell them about today," Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun you want to meet my parents since you couldn't make it last time."

"No," Sasuke said as he walked off and Sakura moaned.

"Well there goes the human wall," Naruto said, "anyway I'm off, see you tomorrow Sakura."

"See ya later Naruto," Sakura said as they walked off.

* * *

A week has gone by since team 7 was formed and many of there so called missions became more mundane after another, "Iruka did you have to do these stupid mission when you where a genin," Naruto asked as he was waiting for his ramen to cook at his favorite stand. 

"Yeah they were," Iruka replied.

"So when did you get you first higher mission," Naruto asked.

"Well," Iruka said as he looked up to think, "I believe it was about a month after I became a ninja."

"A month," Naruto said in surprise, "I'm going to die of boredom then other ninja or anybody else if I wait that long."

"It won't be that bad," Iruka said, "look how well I turned out."

Naruto gave a look up and down, "there's saying much," Naruto said sarcastically as the owner place his bowl in front of him.

"Hey," Iruka said but not getting though to the boy as he was now eating.

"Naruto are you teasing Iruka again," Kosumosu said as he walked in and sat beside Naruto and ordered, "Beef please."

"Coming right up," Tenchu said as he went back to the stove.

"So Naruto how was your first week as a ninja," Kosumosu said only to get a moan, "so it just like my niece said."

"So even Sakura getting agitated over the missions," Iruka said.

"No," Kosumosu said, "but knowing her she's about ready to pop. Not to mention, she's been trying to get the Uchiha's attention."

"Hah," Naruto said as he finished his ramen, "she ain't going to get anything out of him."

"No I suppose not," Iruka said.

"Is he really that self-centered as you say," Kosumosu asked.

"Yes," Naruto said, "and so full of himself."

"Really," Kosumosu said as his ramen was placed in front of him, "I seem to remember a cretin someone who is all so big headed."

"He has a bigger head then me," Naruto said.

"But that still means that you too are egotistical as well," Iruka said.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"I've read your reports," Iruka said, "you always try to overdo your self and in which making the mission long then it should. We even got complaints form some clients about that."

"Then how am I going to prove myself if me and my team getting these missions," Naruto asked.

"You'll have to wait a little longer Naruto," Kosumosu said, "Konoha wasn't built in a day."

"It was built in a weak," Iruka said.

"So I should be set by now," Naruto said.

"Thank you Iruka," Kosumosu said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Iruka said.

* * *

The next day woke in her usual way, wake up, shower, dress, and after saying good-bye to her parents she was out the door, "there she goes," Kosumo said as he read the paper. 

"I think we should be going as well," Yuri said as she straiten out her waitress uniform.

"I guess so," Kosumo said as he put down the paper and took the last sip of coffee. The couple left their home and kissed each other and went to their works.

When Kosumo got to his job he saw his brother waiting for him out side the master foreman's office, "yo bro," Kosumosu said, "the head wants to talk to us about a job."

"Really what job," Kosumo asked.

"Don't know, he told me to wait for you outside," Kosumosu said, "so now that you're here let's go in." Two entered the office to see an old man sit at his desk looking over some paperwork.

"Good you're both here," the old man said, "have a seat." The two brothers took their seats, "I'll get to the point, both of you are my best mechanics and machine operators."

"Thanks," the brothers said.

"The thing is I need one of you for a special job," the boss said.

"Special job," the twins wondered.

"You see, an old friend of mine is come to the village today and he's requested that I give him one of my best men," the boss said.

"But why come here I'm sure their other places he could go to get people like us," Kosumosu asked.

"He didn't come here come here for just help with machinery," the boss said, "He also came here for protection."

"I see," Kosumo said, "this could be a job hazard you know."

"I know, and that's why the one who goes will get a raise and bonus," the boss said make the brothers think.

"When's the travel time," Kosumosu asked.

"One of you will leave today around the afternoon," the boss said.

"Today huh, I guess this you chance bro," Kosumo said.

"All right, maybe I can get a better TV and bed," Kosumosu said, "I got the job, who's the friend I'm working for."

"His name is Tazuna and he's at the hokage's tower getting some ninja to protect him and you," the boss said, "He's probably still there, why don't you meet with him."

"I'll will and thank you sir," Kosumosu said as he walked out.

"Well anybody in need of my assistance," Kosumosu asked.

"As a matter a fact yes," the boss said, "their seams to have been a fight downtown between some ninjas and now everything is broken and they need you help to fix some of their equipment," the boss said.

"Let me get my gear and I'll get on it," Kosumo said as he left.

* * *

When Kosumosu got to the tower with his equipment and a spare set of clothes, he walked to the receptionist, "Excuse me miss but did a man named Tazuna come though here," Kosumosu asked. 

"Let me check," the receptionist said as she thumbed though her book, "why yes he did, he should be in the room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you," Kosumosu said as he walked forward, down the hall to see an old man holding a bottle of sake, wearing clothes that were out of place form normal wear, sitting on a bench outside the room guarded by a single ninja; Kosumosu then sat down beside him, "you must be Tazuna," Kosumosu said.

"Who's asking," Tazuna asked in a drunken stumper.

"I'm the mechanic you friend hired for you," Kosumosu said as he extended his hand, "my name is Kosumosu."

"Oh sorry," Tazuna said as he shook Kosumosu's hand, "You're the one Ken sent huh."

"Yep," Kosumosu said.

"Are you any good," Tazuna asked.

"So far," Kosumosu said, "anyway who are the ninja that are protecting us?"

"Don't know, I just put in my request," Tazuna said a he took a swig of sake. A moment later they heard a load whining noise coming from the room, "what the hell was that," Tazuna wondered.

"There's only one person with that tone," Kosumosu said as he let out a sigh more load whining could be heard.

After the whining stop Tazuna was asked to come in, "Kosumosu what are you doing here," Naruto shouted.

"Don't tell me that these are the ninja that are going to protect me," Tazuna said, "They're just kids. I suppose the short stupid looking one made all the noise."

"I think he's talking about you Naruto," Sakura said as she notices Naruto looking between Sasuke and herself.

"I'll kill you," Naruto shouted as he ran to Tazuna only to have the back of his jacket grabbed by Kakashi.

"You can not kill the client Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I'm Tazuna a civil architect and I'm building a bridge to being hope to my home, so protect me with your lives," Tazuna said.

Kosumosu then walked to Sasuke, "and I'm Haruno Kosumosu and I expect the same," Kosumosu introduced.

"Why are you introducing yourself to only me," Sasuke asked.

"Because they already know me," Kosumosu replied.

"Well now the intros are done let's all meet at the east gate in half in hour," Kakashi said.

"Ok," Naruto shouted with glee.

"Uncle, can I talk to you," Sakura said as everyone else scattered. They now stood outside the tower on the front steps, "why are you coming along," Sakura asked.

"Would you prefer your father to come instead and tell Sasuke how cute you were," Kosumosu said with a smile.

"No that's alright," Sakura said instantly.

"I see, anyway it because my boss wanted me to come, plus I'm getting a raise for this," Kosumosu said.

"I thought there would money involved," Sakura said.

"It's all about the ryos," Kosumosu said, "now shouldn't you get ready, you now have twenty-five."

"Don't worry uncle I'll do a good job protecting you," Sakura said as she dashed home.

"We'll see," Kosumosu said as he adjust his pack and walked to the east gate.

* * *

All six of them were at the gate and Naruto was hyped as hell, "all right let's get this mission started," he shouted. 

"What's got you all jumpy," Sakura asked.

"Well this is the first time I'll be out of the village," Naruto said, "yours too as well; I mean aren't you excited for a change of scenery and a higher rank mission."

"Yeah a little," Sakura said.

"**What are you talking about I'm hyped as hell here**," Saku said.

"_I know but hold still you making me jumpy_," Sakura said.

"Are you sure I'll be alright with him," Tazuna said pointing at Naruto, making the orange boy pissed.

"Hey old man, watch it, because I'm going to be hokage some day," Naruto shouted.

"Hokage huh," Tazuna said as he took a swig, "the hokage is wise and strong but, you're weak and stupid."

"Hey," Naruto shouted.

"That's enough Naruto," Kakashi said, "don't worry I'm a jonin so you'll have no to worry about."

"Now that's over shell wee get going," Kosumosu said.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he motioned everyone move.

Kosumosu let out a sigh, 'this going to be rough,' he thought, 'plus one foot out the door and already we're being watched.'

* * *

End

Next: mist vision.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mist Vision

* * *

The six continued down west, Naruto was starting into space enjoying the new scenery, while Sakura looked back and forward between the road and her uncle talking to Tazuna and Kakashi and Sasuke look forward.

"Excuse me Tazuna-san," Sakura said looking back at the old man.

"Yes, what is it," Tazuna replied harshly.

"**He didn't have to reply like that**," Saku said.

"You said you come from the land of waves, right," Sakura asked.

"That right," Tazuna said.

"Kakashi-sensei is there any ninja in that land," Sakura asked.

"No there isn't because the land of waves is that big of a country," Kakashi said, "Didn't Iruka teach you three about the five main ninja countries?"

"Only bits and pieces," Sakura said.

"Alright you three listen up," Kakashi said get the genin attention, "Let me tell you three about the main ninja countries. Lets start with Konoha, as you three might know is in the center of the main continent and is surrounded by forest for protection and cover."

"I see," Sakura said, "and the others?"

"Well the others have their own natural defense as well," Kakashi said, "Earth country has its high terrain, Wind country has its endless dessert Water country is an island."

"What about lighting country," Sakura asked.

"Well they have the lightning," Kakashi said.

"Huh, how will that protect them when the storm passes," Naruto asked.

"Lightning country is quite unique, in that the storms are quite rough and most frequent due to the high humidity in the area," Kakashi said.

"So the water in the air there makes the lightning storms," Sakura asked.

"You got it," Kakashi said, "and like I said they're quite big."

"Well since we're heading west does that mean that we are going to see mist ninja," Sakura said.

"No we're not going that deep in Water country but we will be on there border," Kakashi said making Sakura worry hoping she won't meet any too soon in her ninja carrier and then Kakashi clamed her with a pat on the head, "Don't worry this is a C-rank mission we shouldn't meet any ninja, but just in case I'm here to make sure that will not be a problem."

"Well that's a relief," Kosumosu said as he walked a bit forward next to Kakashi, "can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Ok," Kakashi said as the two stepped back about a few yards behind the others.

"So tell me how they are doing," Kosumosu asked.

"Who, Sakura or Naruto," Kakashi replied.

"All three," Kosumosu said, "but mainly those two."

"Well they're still making progress, a bit rocky around the edges but I believe they can smooth it out," Kakashi said.

"Really," Kosumosu said.

"Of course," Kakashi said.

"I see," Kosumosu said as he walked forward, "Well then thanks for the chat."

"No problem," Kakashi said eyeing the white haired man, 'I can't quite read him.'

'Maybe next time Kakashi, you'll be a bit more forward,' Kosumosu said as he walked past a small puddle to join up with the rest, 'and it seems that the time of action will begin.'

As soon as all of them cleared the puddle, two mist ninjas, with gauntlets chained to each other, rose out of the puddle standing back to back. When they fully emerged, the front one threw the back one at Kakashi's side while extending the spiked chain, making it loop above Kakashi. As soon as the one landed, both of the ninjas snug their chain around the mocked surprised Kakashi, "one down," they said making everyone else look back to see the event as the ninja pulled tighter on their chain ripping the jonin to pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"Two down," the two mist ninja said as they appeared on both sides of Naruto.

"Naruto get down and roll out of the way," Sakura shouted. Naruto quickly prone himself and rolled under the chain. Before Naruto could get back up, one of the ninja press his foot on Naruto's chest, preventing the boy from getting back up, while the other one realign the chain. As one pinning Naruto reeled his arm back to plunge his gauntlet arm into Naruto, Sasuke acted as he leaped in the air and threw a shuriken at the chain snaring it and pinned the chain to a near by tree and then threw a kunai though the center of the shuriken there by holding the lethal chained in place as well as their gauntlets.

"Damn, we're stuck," one of the mist ninja said and then Sasuke landed on their outstretched arms, "what!" As soon as the ninja said that Sasuke smirked as he placed his hands on there forearms and placed a foot each into the mist ninjas' faces, there by making Naruto unpinned.

Both mist ninja grabbed there gauntlets and gave them a twist releasing the chain. The two then proceeded to go around Sasuke, but Naruto while one the ground tripped one of them up. The trip one quickly got back up and turned to face Naruto, "you'll pay for that," he said as he dash to Naruto while his partner went to Sakura's location.

'Oh crap here he comes,' Sakura thought as she jumped in front of Tazuna and Kosumosu, 'I guess its time to try my jutsu.' By the time the mist ninja got to her, she was on her third sign of her six sign jutsu, 'shit he speeded up here,' Sakura thought as she stopped signing to braced for impact as Sasuke dash in front of her.

At the same time Naruto got grazed on the hand by the other ninja's clawed gauntlets, 'Oh crap,' Naruto thought as his hand started to sting more then he thought. The mist ninja then prepared to move in for the kill. And the ninjas where upon their pray they where stopped more quickly in a blur.

"Huh," Naruto said in confusion as he looked to see Kakashi holding two unconscious mist ninja in his arms, "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto looked back at the place where his sensei's body was only to see a pile of logs, 'Kawarimi jutsu,' Naruto thought as he rejoined the rest of his group.

"I'm glad that you three did so well," Kakashi said smoothly, "but Naruto try not to move around to much, the claws these two had where covered with poison. We'll need to bleed out the wound in order to remove the poison."

"Let me look at that Naruto," Kosumosu said as walked up to Naruto and knelled down to look at Naruto's hand.

"You know what you're doing Kosumosu," Naruto asked.

"Of course," the white hair man said as he pulled out a first aid kit, "in my line of work you see all sorts of chemical hazards. Why some times you see all types of injuries because of lack of common sense. Now hold still."

"Well now," Kakashi said making everyone look to him, "I'm going to tie these two up, and after that I wish to talk to you Tazuna." Kakashi then bound the mist ninja up to a nearby tree and let out a sigh, "these are chunin ranked mist ninjas, they were known for completing their mission no matter what."

"How did you know or movements," one of the mist ninja asked.

"On a bright day like this and it hasn't rained for days, and imagine my surprise to find a puddle in the middle of the road," Kakashi answered making the two mist ninjas look down in shame of their folly.

"If you know that why did you let the brats fight," Tazuna asked.

"Though I could kill these two quickly, but I let my pupils fight it out in order to find out who their target was," Kakashi said looking at Tazuna.

"What do you mean," Tazuna asked.

"What I mean is that these two where waiting to ambush and since I believe that they killed me but they still stayed," Kakashi stated, "so that means that they had a real target was still here. Plus judging by the way they attacked they were more after you." At saying that Tazuna looked down cast, "It not a good idea to lie about a mission, no matter what reasons, it causes all sorts of problems. As it stands this would be a B-rank mission."

"So does this mean that the mission stops here," Naruto asked Kosumosu bandaged him up.

"Well we are taking a bit more then we can chew," Sakura said, 'I want to test my jutsu on normal people not ninjas.'

"**Damn that old fart for lying**," Saku said.

"Now come on, I'm sure he has a good reason," Kosumosu said.

"You don't have to continue with him Haruno-san," Kakashi said.

"I'm going with Tazuna here and please, no honorifics," Kosumosu said.

"Why are you still going considering what just happened uncle," Sakura asked.

"Two things, one I want to here his reason," Kosumosu said pointing to Tazuna, "and second, I know I'm going to get more hazard pay out of this so even bro will get a raise."

'I knew there was money involved,' Naruto, Sakura and Saku thought.

"Alright then," Kakashi said gain attention, "I'll leave it to you three to decide if we should stay or go home."

"I say stay," Sasuke said.

"I don't want to leave Kosumosu with Tazuna being attacked, so I'm staying as well," Naruto said then everyone looked to Sakura making her a bit nervous.

'Why do they all have to look at me like that,' Sakura thought then let out a sigh, "Ok I'll stay. Someone has to keep an eye on Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto said as Kosumosu repacked his first aid kit.

"Ok then, after I send word to pick these two up, we'll head to the docks and then you'll give your reason Tazuna," Kakashi said as the six continued to the coast.

* * *

'Damn,' Kosumo thought as he walked along the streets of Konoha, 'so bored now that bro is away.' On his way home he spotted a boy Naruto's age laying his back on the grass looking to the sky, 'isn't that one of Naruto's friends,' Kosumo thought as he walked up to the boy, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the clouds," Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

"I see that you not like others your age," Kosumo said then noticing the head band on the lazy boy's arm, "I see that you're a ninja now, how's that going?"

"Troublesome," he said, "and why are you taking to me?"

"Bored," Kosumo said as he sat down, "my wife is still on work for another hour and my brother is away on a job."

"Oh I see so you come to bother me," Shikamaru said.

"Well you don't look busy," Kosumo said, "So you taking boring missions as well as Naruto."

"Knowing Naruto he's probably going out of his mind," Shikamaru said with a smile knowing the way Naruto would act.

"Well I think now he is content now that he has what you ninjas call a C-rank," Kosumo said making the lazy one sit up.

"What, Naruto has a C-rank," Shikamaru said with some surprise.

"According to what my daughter told me and that they won't be back in the village for some time," Kosumo said.

"No wonder this place is so quiet now," Shikamaru said.

"So how are your missions," Kosumo asked, "wait let me guess, troublesome." Shikamaru gave a moan, "don't be like that I'm sure your team is good; I know you're with your chubby friend and that blonde girl at the flower shop."

"That's right," Shikamaru said as he lay back down.

"So how's your sensei," Kosumo asked.

"Well he keeps asking me to play shogi or go," Shikamaru said.

"Is that like playing chess," Kosumo said.

"Chess," Shikamaru asked.

"I take it you never played chess," Kosumo said.

"And you never played shogi or go," Shikamaru said.

"Well can you teach me," Kosumo asked.

"I don't know it'll be troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"I'll teach you how to play chess," Kosumo said.

"I don't know," Shikamaru said.

"Well what else are you going to do, other then look at clouds and sky," Kosumo said.

"Ok then, I will, if you bring a shogi board," Shikamaru said.

"Deal," Kosumo said

* * *

"Man this is some pea soup," Kosumosu said.

"Yes, it gets like this every mid summer," Tazuna said.

Six man group was now traveling by boat with a row man leading the way to the Land of waves and now passing though heavy mist from the ocean.

"We should be coming by the bridge in a moment," the rower said. In a few minutes a tall structure was in their view and two of the three genin were in awe at the sight.

"Wow it huge," Naruto shouted.

"Shut up you brat," the rower said in a loud whisper, "you want us to get caught; that's why I'm not using the engine."

"Sorry," Naruto whispered back.

"Any way," Kakashi said before anything else happened to come out of Naruto's mouth, "why don't you tell us what we are dealing with a bit more Tazuna."

The bridge builder let out a heavy sigh, "Well let me start out by telling you bit more about my homeland. The land of waves as you know is a small island off the fire country coast and of that small island about fifteen streams and rivers run though it so as you can see we depend on naval trading," Tazuna said letting some of this to sink in, "but about two years ago a dark shadow enveloped my homeland and is bleeding it dry as we speak. You my even know his name; Gato."

"You mean Gato of Gato ship and transport," Kakashi asked.

"Who, what," Naruto said in confusion.

"I'll tell you later, Naruto," Sakura said.

"The same," Tazuna said as he started to look pissed, "when he got here he bought up all of our trade routes and the ones that didn't go with him got scared off or killed. So now he controls all the shipping lanes and water traffic. He then charges high rates for shipping costs and there by throwing away our streamline costumers, plus he also traffics drugs and contraband though our borders. Rumors have it that he's been transporting people from other continents to this one, strange ones at that."

"I see, and if this bridge is finished it'll open free trade to the mainland," Sakura said.

"That's right," Tazuna said and then getting teary eyed.

'Oh boy,' Kakashi and Kosumosu thought, 'here it comes."

"So can you please help me," Tazuna said as he let the tears go, "If not and I die my daughter and grandson with be alone and will be in an island slum and soon they will go by the waste side."

Kakashi let out a sigh, 'what a guilt trip,' the jonin thought, "Alright we'll continue to help you out."

'I win,' Tazuna thought.

After they crossed under the waterways, the bout docked at a small pier, "this is as far as I can take you, good luck Tazuna," the rower said as he pushed off.

"Thank you," Tazuna said as they waved each other off and adjusted his pack, "alright then, my home is not far from here."

'Judging by how rich this Gato is, he's more likely to send a jonin or worse yet two this time,' Kakashi thought.

Naruto looked back at the group then faced forward, 'I'll have to be more alert so I don't get snuck up from behind again,' Naruto thought as he rush ahead a little.

'Great what's he doing this time,' Sakura thought.

"**I bet he's waiting for a chance to show off,**" Saku said.

"Over there," Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai in to some bushes spooking the some of the group.

'Oh boy,' Kosumosu, Sakura and Saku thought.

"Hey what's the big idea scaring us like that," Tazuna shouted.

"There was something there," Naruto said in defense.

"Yeah right," Sakura said as she walked forward to try to grab Naruto and pull him back, "sometime I don't know what to do with you."

"Oh come on Sakura don't be like that," Naruto said. The two then heard a rustle in another bush and they both threw the shuriken into the bush, "you heard it that time," Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Now hold on you two," Kakashi said as he walked forward to where the genin threw their shuriken only to find a snow bunny with a shuriken between its ears and legs, 'I bet the lower one was Sakura's,' Kakashi thought.

"So what was it Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he walked from behind the jonin only to be shocked at the rabbit he and Sakura almost impaled, "oh, mister bunny I'm sorry I hurt you," Naruto said as he hugged the white rabbit, "Sakura you should say you're sorry since you almost neutered it."

Sakura then let out a moan, "**why do we have to apologize to a rabbit**," Saku asked in anger.

"_Because he'll never let it go_," Sakura said as she knelled to pet the rabbit, "Sorry."

"Some times you two are so similar it's scary," Kosumosu said as he too knelled to catch the rabbit.

Before the two could complain, Kakashi ordered everyone to get down as fast as they could. Sakura grabbed her uncle to a prone while Sasuke tackled Tazuna to the ground. As they ducked down, what looked like a giant meat clever flew over their heads, "what the hell was that," Naruto asked. As everyone looks up, they see a mist shirtless ninja with bandages covering his lower face.

"No wonder the demon brothers failed," the mist ninja said as the group on the ground stood up.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi said.

"Ah you heard of me," Zabuza said as he crouches on the hilt, "I would like it if you can hand over the old man and that mechanic as well."

"Why do need him and Tazuna," Kakashi asked.

"My employer what's him out of the way just in case he tries to finish the bridge, Kakashi of the Sharingan," Zabuza said.

'Sharingan,' Sasuke thought as he eyed his sensei.

"Sharingan, what's that," Naruto asked.

"It's a type of dojutsu," Sasuke said making the two genin look at him, "It has the ability to see though any of the three types of jutsu; tai, gen and nin."

"That's right but that's not all it also has the power to copy an opponent's jutsu and make it your own," Zabuza finished, "I was studying you from a bingo book when I was one of the seven mist swordsmen."

"I see," Kakashi said as he lifted his headband off his left eye revealing a red eye with a weird pupil.

"Looks like I finally get to see the sharingan in action," Zabuza said.

'Same here,' Kosumosu thought as he and Tazuna watched.

"Let's get started," Zabuza said as he leapt off the tree with sword in tow and landed on the water of a nearby lake.

"Look, he's standing on water," Sakura said in surprise.

"**We need to learn that**," Saku said and Sakura nodding her head.

"Everyone gather around the two and protect them while I face him," Kakashi said make the three genin formed in front of the two civilians. Everyone looked at where Zabuza was standing as he made a hand sign. A second later the mist got thicker around him and until disappeared in it.

"Great the mist is getting thicker," Sakura said.

"The land of waves is near the ocean and during this season it gets pretty thick," Tazuna said.

'That means that this Zabuza uses less chakra to make mist,' Sakura thought as Kakashi disappeared from her sight, 'he could be anywhere now, so let's get ready.'

"**Right**," Saku said as Sakura closed her eyes to focus.

"Eight points," said Zabuza as he voice echoed thought out the mist, "heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, brain, spine, main vain and central artery; which one should I go for."

"Since we have a set of lungs and a set of kidneys would that make it ten not eight," Kosumosu said out loud.

"This is not the time to correct the ninja who's trying to kill us," Sakura shouted to her uncle.

"She's right," Zabuza said as he appeared in between the genin and the two civilians.

"Oh shit," Kosumosu shouted as everyone around the mist ninja tried to step back from him as he grabbed his sword to cleave everyone around him. Kakashi then rush into Zabuza planting a kunai into the mist ninja's chest. Water leaked out of the body instead of blood.

"Kakashi-sensei behind you," Naruto shouted as the punctured Zabuza burst into water and Zabuza slashed down on Kakashi, making everyone look in shock as Kakashi spilt in two. As the two pieces of Kakashi came down they too splashed into water.

"What," Zabuza said as a kunai was placed on his neck from behind, 'he copied my water clone in this mist?'

"It seems that you lose this time Zabuza," Kakashi said as Zabuza gave a small chuckle, "what's so funny?"

"**It's a fake**," Saku shouted.

"Your incompetence," Zabuza said as he disintegrated into water.

"Kakashi look out," Sakura said.

"Die," Zabuza said as he heavily slashed horizontally; only to have Kakashi duck in time. The sword continued around to implant it in the ground making Zabuza air spin kick Kakashi into the nearby lake.

'He kicked sensei that far back,' Sakura thought as Zabuza refastened his sword for a charge at the Konoha jonin.

'Why is this water so heavy,' Kakashi thought as he surfaced from the lake.

"I got you now," Zabuza said from behind Kakashi as the mist ninja made a few signs, "_**Suirou no jutsu**_." Water encompassed the leaf jonin until he was in a sphere of water.

'This isn't good,' Sakura thought, 'he's using the field to advantage.'

"Now that takes care of you," Zabuza said as looked a Kakashi before directing his attention to the others while making a half hand sign, "now to deal with the rest."

A water bunshin was formed on the water and come ashore, 'this is bad,' Sakura thought as she looked between Sasuke and Naruto, 'his fire type jutsu is bad when faced with water jutsu, and Naruto only knows Kage bunshin and I only know a self genjutsu with won't work on him.'

"Look at all the little ninja with their headbands; you don't even deserve to have those. I've stain my hands with blood long before your age," Zabuza stated.

"Zabuza, Demon of the mist," Kakashi said.

"Ah you heard that," Zabuza said as a look of nostalgia appeared.

"As part of the blood mist exams was to kill it fellow classmates," Kakashi said.

"What," Naruto and Sakura said.

"Ah yes I remember that time only then was I considered a ninja," Zabuza said as he glared towards the genin, sending them shivers. In there moment of frozen fear the water bunshin Zabuza dashed forward and kicked Naruto back to the rest where Sakura caught him. "Just as I thought, such weak genin," the bunshin said as he stepped on Naruto's headband.

"Naruto you ok," Sakura whispered to him.

"No," Naruto said as he held his side.

"Everyone, get out of here," Kakashi shouted, "his water bunshin can only go so far from the real body."

"Well, what's to prevent him from come after us when he though with you sensei," Sakura said.

"She's right you know, I know where the bridge builder lives," Zabuza said, "so they have no choice in the matter."

"Hey I got an idea," Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"What is it," Sakura asked and then and Naruto revealed his plan, "clever but I need one of your kage bunshins."

"Oh I see," Naruto said, "but first." Naruto then charged forward to the Zabuza clone only to get kick back with his head band in tow.

"You had to go back for it," Sakura said.

"Iruka-sensei gave his headband to me, and you think I'm going to let someone like him step over it," Naruto said as he applied it to his head, "not as long as I live."

"We'll see about that," the water clone said as it charged forward kneeing Sasuke in the gut and kicking him back a few feet, "god this is too easy."

"We'll see," Naruto said as he rushed forward and made a cross hand sign. About twenty Narutos now surrounded the water clone.

"Aw Kage bunshins and lots of them," the clone said as it griped its sword.

"Here I come," the Narutos said as they whipped out their own kunai jumped the water clone at once. In a burst of power by the clone the Narutos were pushed off it, "I still got ideas," Naruto said as he threw a folded fuma shuriken to Sasuke, "take this Sasuke," Naruto said.

'So that's their plan, how bold,' Sasuke thought as he unfolded the shuriken, 'here we go.' Sasuke then jumped into the air and flipped a few times to get momentum before letting the shuriken fly.

"Shuriken won't work on me, no mater the size," the water clone said prepared for the shuriken only to have it change direction towards the real Zabuza.

"So you have it come to the real me huh," Zabuza said as he caught the fuma shuriken by the center, "but do you really think that was going to work." Zabuza then looked down to see another fuma shuriken that was hiding behind the first shuriken, "so the shadow shuriken jutsu," he said as he hopped over it, "but it's all in vain." Zabuza then heard a pop from behind only to find kunai aimed for his face, "what," Zabuza shouted. Zabuza then leaned back to avoid it only to pull out his arm holding the water prison, only to get his cheek glazed by the kunai.

"Gotcha," Naruto said as he landed in the water only to swim back up.

"You little brat," Zabuza shouted in rage there by losing control of his water clone, "I'll kill you."

"I don't think so," Naruto said as Zabuza felt more weight then he should be carrying in his left hand fallowed by two sharp pains in his arm making him let go of what he was holding.

"He's all yours Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as she and Naruto swam back to shore.

"Thanks for the assist you three," Kakashi said as Zabuza leapt back to pull the kunai that the pink haired konochi pin in, "well Zabuza it seems that you have been bested it by what you would call weak genin, so what does that make you?"

The mist ninja glared at Kakashi and then going though a series of hand signs and the Konoha shanobi doing the same. At the end of the series the water in front of the two jonin formed to make serpent type dragons making the water more turbulent and washing Sakura and Naruto to shore. The two dragons attacked each other at the same time thereby canceling the jutsu. As the two dragons exploded into water the two ninja that made them charged at each other, with Zabuza slashing down with Kakashi blocking with a single kunai, 'damn it, because of that brat I can't use my left arm as well, so I'll stick with ninjutsu,' Zabuza thought as he pushed himself back only to have Kakashi do the same.

As Zabuza moved so did Kakashi, 'what,' Zabuza thought as he tried to gather chakra only to find Kakashi doing it the same way he is, 'what's going here?' The mist ninja went though a few signs only to have the Konoha ninja doing the same, 'I don't…'

"…like the look in his eye," Kakashi said spooking the mist jonin.

'Is he reading my mind,' Zabuza thought, 'I'll shut him up…'

"There's no way he can beet me," Kakashi said what Zabuza was thinking.

"That it, you think mimicking me like a monkey is going to help your sadly mistaken," both Zabuza and Kakashi said as they went thought some hand sign, 'no way, even my hand signs.'

At that moment Kakashi went though a few more hand signs only to stop to call out the jutsu.

A massive wave of water came barreling down in the mist ninja pushing him to the other side of the lake and push him in to a nearby tree, 'how,' Zabuza screamed in his mind, 'that was the jutsu I was going to use." Kakashi then fallowed up by throwing few into the mist jonin to make sure he say in place. Kakashi then jumped to a nearby branch and look down on Zabuza. "Can you see the future," Zabuza asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai, "and your future is death." As Kakashi said that a pair of Senbon needles came though the air and into Zabuza's neck.

"You where right Kakashi his future is death," a voice said from near by, when everyone there looked they saw a long haired boy wearing light clothing and a white mask.

"A hunter-nin form the village of the mist," Kakashi as he hopped down from his branch to check the body, 'yep, he's dead and judging this kid; he must be around Naruto's age.'

Naruto then leaned to Sakura, "hey Sakura who's that," Naruto whispered.

"I'm guessing a hunter-nin, I reed that they hunt down ninja who betray their own villages," Sakura whispered back.

"I see," Naruto said as he looked back and fourth between Zabuza's body and the hunter-nin.

"I smell something burning," Kosumosu said as he sniffed the air, "Naruto you thinking again?"

"That's mean," Naruto said as Sakura giggled.

"So what on you mind," Kosumosu asked.

"Well it's just that hunter-nin killed Zabuza fairly easy," Naruto said.

"Yeah so," Sakura said.

"And he's about my age," Naruto said.

"And your point," Kosumosu said.

"It means that we're worthless," Naruto said.

"How so," Sakura asked.

"A kid about my age comes along and kills Zabuza and while we went though all that," Naruto said.

"So you wanted to kill him," Kosumosu asked.

"No but, he had to interfere," Naruto said as the hunter ninja picked up Zabuza and carried him off.

"Oh I see," Kosumosu said, "you fell as though you were made a fool of."

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Naruto you at like fool when you're at the village and you're going to let this get to you," Sakura said.

"She right Naruto," Kakashi said, "you should look at these thinks a type of blessing."

"But," Naruto said.

"Let it go Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Well that was invigorating so let's get back at my home and rest," Tazuna said.

"I'm up for that," Kosumosu said.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said.

"Uhhhh," Kakashi said as he fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sakura said as they rushed to him.

'I used the Sharingan too much,' Kakashi thought as he went under.

'Looks like he's out of juice,' Kosumosu thought but that type of fight was somewhat nostalgic, 'maybe I can deliver my deal early to him.'

End

A/n: Can you real Naruto fans tell me what's up with those sword straps Zabuza and Kisame wear. I mean it doesn't look as though it's used to hold it and you might say they use their chakra, if so why have the strap in the first place?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-training and learning

Chapter 9-training and learning

About a day after the fight the party made it to Tazuna's home. Two genin slowly crawled over to the sleeping jonin, 'just a little closer,' Naruto thought as he reached over to Kakashi's mask.

"**This is it**," Saku said.

"_Yeah we're finely going to see sensei's face_," Sakura said as Naruto was an inch away, "_after this its uncle's turn_."

As Naruto touched the bridge of his sensei's nose, Kakashi woke straight up surprising the two genin back into each other, "**Damn and we were so close**," Saku said.

"What are you two doing," Kakashi asked as he eyed the two.

"Nothing," the two genin said in unison.

"Right," Kakashi said with a stretch.

"Oh I see your up," said a long blur haired women as she walked into the room with Tazuna and Sasuke, "I heard that you guys ran into trouble on the way."

"Something like that," Kakashi said as he looked around the room, "where's Kosumosu?"

"He's outside, on the dock looking out at the ocean," Sakura said

"Well we'll fill him in later," Kakashi said.

"I find it amazing that you protected me from that ninja," Tazuna said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kakashi said did a once over his body.

"What do you mean by that sensei," Naruto asked.

"Think, what did that hunter ninja do to Zabuza's body," Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, probably disposed of it," Sakura said not wanting to think about how Zabuza's body is being dismembered.

"He might have, but hunter ninja are supposed to destroy the body on the spot, to hide their village's secrets so that other village won't use them against them," Kakashi said, "and this one happens to carry Zabuza off. Think about the weapon he was using."

'Senbon needles,' Sasuke though, then a shocked look on his face, "you don't mean."

"That right," Kakashi said looking at the three confused faces and sighed, "I believe that Zabuza might be alive."

"What," asked the three shocked replies.

"How," Naruto asked.

"Senbon needles are mainly use for acupuncture and not for base combat but, in the hand of a professional they can put someone in a near-death state or just plan dead; in which case the earlier," Kakashi said.

"Great," Sakura said while Naruto has a small grin.

'It seems that Naruto is excited that Zabuza is still alive,' Kakashi thought as he eyed his pupils, "well now that we got that out of the way, it looks like I'll have to up your training a bit."

"But when we're training won't Zabuza come back to finish the job," Sakura asked.

"I don't think so," Kakashi said as he a grabbed a pair of crutches and hoisted himself up, "when put in near-death state, it'll do a number on the body so I'd give Zabuza a week before he comes back at us."

"Will that be enough time," Naruto asked.

"It should," Kakashi said as walked to the door, "come on you three let's get started I'll explain everything to Kosumosu along the way."

"Alright this will be great," Naruto exclaimed as he stood up.

"For you it won't be," said a small boy as he walked in, "hello grandpa."

"Ah Inari your home," Tazuna said as he walked in and hugged the boy.

"Grandpa, they're all going to die," Inari said shocking the people in the room.

"What was that," Naruto asked in anger.

'Oh great there he goes,' Sakura and Saku thought as Naruto was about to go off.

"You won't win against Gato," Inari said as he made his way to the stairs, "I'm going to watch the ocean."

"I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind," Naruto said as he made his way to the stairs.

"So it's going to be a short conversion," Kosumosu said as he walked in. Naruto stuck his tongue at him and went up.

"Aw man," Kosumosu said as he and the ninja walked though the island forest, "so you say that we have a week before Zabuza comes back after me and Tazuna."

"That's right," Kakashi said as they came to a stop in a small clearing.

"Thank you for letting me come to watch you guys train," Kosumosu said.

"It's no problem," Kakashi said now turning to he students while Kosumosu sat under a tree and watched, "alright you three before we start let review the lesson on chakra."

"Wait, don't tell me," Naruto said as he began to fumble his words, "it's the uh, forming of physical and mental energy, right."

"Basically yes but, there is more to it," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensei," Sakura asked.

"Well, the thing is that you three are not using your chakra correctly," Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, I can use my jutsu just fine," Naruto said.

"Naruto's right I can already use jutsu," Sasuke said.

"Wrong, all you three are doing is wasting great amount of chakra," Kakashi said, "namely you Naruto."

"Why is everybody always picking on me," Naruto moaned.

"Well now that we know what the problem is, let's work on the solution," Kakashi said.

"And that would be," Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree," Kakashi said.

"Climb a tree," Sakura questioned, "I don't get it."

"I want you three to climb a tree without using your hands," Kakashi said.

"What," Naruto said, while the other two looked confused.

"I take it a demo is in order," Kakashi said as he made a hand sign and walked to a nearby tree. He then walked strait up the tree parallel to the ground until he got to a thick branch and was now standing under it, "well there you have it," Kakashi said as he looked down at his shocked students and threw three kunai in front of the genin, "but enough watching, time for doing. Focus your chakra to the bottom of you feet, and then proceed to run up the tree while marking the tree with the kunai."

"Alright, watch me make to the top," Naruto proclaimed.

"Naruto, shut and get up here," Kakashi said as the genin made their own hand sign and focus their chakra to their feet. All three ran to there own tree, Naruto got up two feet before falling back on his head, while Sasuke got up a few feet before being repelled from the tree and marking his progress.

'This is harder then it looks,' Sasuke thought as he looked between his tree and Naruto's, 'if I use too much, I repel but if I use little, I'd be Naruto.'

'Well that sums up Naruto and Sasuke but about,' Kakashi thought as he looked to Sakura's tree.

"Hey this is easy," Sakura said as she sat on a branch waving at everyone.

"Well it seems our female ninja here has better control of her chakra then the others," Kakashi said.

"Good job Sakura," Naruto said while Sasuke had a minor look of disappointment, 'now I'm bit envy.'

"**So much for trying to impress Sasuke-kun**," Saku said.

"_After the deal with Naruto we will_," Sakura said.

"This exercise has two results," Kakashi said as he walked back down the tree, "the first is to practice one control over ones chakra and the other is to work on increase one chakra capacity. So continue to work on this train for the rest of the day."

"Yes sensei," the genin said as they continued while Kakashi walked to where Kosumosu was sitting.

"So tell me, what do you think," Kakashi said.

"I don't know but, that tree walking was impressive," Kosumosu said, "by the way, I got a question."

"Shoot," Kakashi said.

"How do you speak so clearly out of that mask," Kosumosu asked.

"Ancient ninja secret," Kakashi said.

Kosumosu gave a small laugh, "Well, it looks like I should get back, so I can get a better look at the bridge, see ya," Kosumosu said as he walked off, 'I already got what I wanted.'

Later in the day Kakashi was sitting under a tree as he read his book, while the three genin ran up and down their tree. Every now and then Sakura would be out of breath and rest under her tree watching Naruto and Sasuke continue, 'damn look at those two go,' Sakura thought as she was catching her breath.

"**They just keep going**," Saku said.

'Looks like our konochi is out of gas already,' Kakashi thought as he glanced up from his book.

Sakura then checked Naruto's tree, 'it looks as though he's having some trouble,' Sakura thought as she continued to watch Naruto struggle.

"**Looks as though he's having trouble focusing**," Saku said.

"_Yeh_," Sakura said as Naruto then got back up from falling again, to look up at his tree with a disappointed look on his face as he walked away from his tree towards her.

"Hey your good at this Sakura, you wouldn't mind giving me tips would you," Naruto whispered.

"About time you swallowed your pride," Sakura said, "but can you teach me Kage bunshin?"

"You remember the deal," Naruto said, "and I don't think this is as big as Kage bunshin."

"How about I add one more plus one I personally made," Sakura said.

"Is the one you made good," Naruto asked.

"If mixed with the Kage bunshin, yes," Sakura said.

"You'll have to show me it," Naruto said.

"Ok I'll show you on the way back," Sakura said.

"Alright," Naruto said, "but can you show me how to do this tree climbing."

Sakura then let out a sigh, "Ok, listen up Naruto, for this to work you needs to stop rushing things or you're going to end up in trouble. Now when you gather chakra, how do you do it?"

"Well I make a hand sign," Naruto said, "then I start to feel something in my body and then I push it to my feet but sometimes it doesn't responded as much or too much of it goes to my feet then I push my self up."

"I see," Sakura said, "Naruto chakra is like a river it moves no matter what happens even standing still. When you focus chakra in your body don't force it to your feet, guide it to your feet; like opening a door to your feet and when it gets to your feet think of it like a hand griping if you want to hold your feet to the tree and when you want to take a step you release your grip but don't forget to hold your chakra until you plant you next step and start griping; you getting this."

"I think so," Naruto said.

Sakura let out a sigh, "have you ever been on monkey bars in the park," Sakura said and Naruto nodded, "think of it like that have to release your grip on one hand to take another bar."

"Oh I see now," Naruto said, "Thank you Sakura."

"So you'll teach me Kage bunshin," Sakura said.

"Show me this jutsu of yours first," Naruto said.

"I'll wait when you're done for the day," Sakura said.

"Ok," Naruto said as he got up to try his tree again.

'Looks like they're getting along well,' Kakashi said as looks up from his book, 'but what is this jutsu she's talking about.'

At the start of the next day on the way to the bridge, "So you're on guard duty today," Kosumosu said as they stepped on the bridge.

"Yep," Sakura said.

"I don't know," Tazuna said in a worried tone making Sakura huff.

"Now, now let's on be like that I'm sure that she will also help out at the bridge, since you're low on manpower," Kosumosu said.

"But I don't know anything about construction," Sakura said.

"Just do what Tazuna here tells you and you'll do fine," Kosumosu said.

"Ok," Sakura said as she walked ahead.

"Hey Tazuna," Kosumosu said making the man stop.

"What is it," Tazuna asked.

"Treat her like you would treat a normal worker," Kosumosu said.

"What do you mean," Tazuna asked.

"I mean give her the same amount of work you give the others and maybe give her more if you want," Kosumosu said.

"Ok but, why," Tazuna asked.

"No reason," Kosumosu said as they came up to the construction area, "now tell me where your equipment is at."

After a few hours of work consisting of Kosumosu using the crane for heavy lifting, Tazuna and rest of the workers of detailing and guiding, and Sakura using her ability to grip surfaces to look under the bridge for Tazuna and with the cementing and layering, they all started their noon break, "well I brought lunch," Kosumosu said as he pulled a bento out of a backpack and handed the contents to Sakura and Tazuna, "so tell me Sakura, why did Kakashi let just you on guard duty?"

"I think it's because, I already got the ability to hold on to surfaces with my feet down," Sakura as she ate some of the dango.

"I adamant that's pretty impressive skill," Tazuna said.

"I know, it looks like laws of physics went out the window when it comes to ninja," Kosumosu said.

"The physics are there but, it just gets more complicated," Sakura said.

"I see," Kosumosu said as he packed up the bento boxes as the afternoon started.

"Hey Tazuna," said one of the workers.

"Yes Giichi," Tazuna said as he grabbed a towel to wipe some sweat.

"Well I've been thinking," Giichi said as he stammered his words, "and I want to stop working."

"What why," Tazuna said in surprise, "this is happening too soon and the bridge is only an eighth away to competition."

"I know," Giichi said, "we've been close Tazuna but soon Gato will be on us and if you get killed then what's the point. Why don't we quit while we're ahead?"

"I can't do that," Tazuna said, "this bridge is need to provide our home with resources it needs to survive."

"But if we die in the process," Giichi said.

"Our lunch is over and I'm going back to work," Tazuna said as he went back to the group, "you can quit now if you want Giichi."

"Is it always like this," Kosumosu asked.

"Most of the times," Tazuna said, "do want to stop?"

"Nope," Kosumosu said as he got up and went back to the cranes.

"What about you," Tazuna asked as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her uncle and then thought about her teammates, "nope," she and Saku said as Sakura went back to the end of the bridge while Giichi went back to the village.

Later in the day the three were walking around, at what looked like a shack city, "why are we here," Sakura asked.

"Well you want to eat don't you," Tazuna said as they walked to the grocery.

"This place looks worse to bear," Kosumosu said as they approached the store to see a kid bummed down in front, 'even the young ones are bumming it.'

When they entered the store they were shocked even more, 'is this a store or mission,' Sakura question in her mind.

"I know what your thinking," Tazuna said, "and I don't blame you. Because of Gato, the importing of mainland food is scarce."

"All the more reason to finish this bridge," Sakura said as she looked at the small portions available.

"Yeah," Kosumosu said as he glanced over at his niece, 'oh this ah-ta be good.'

A moment later, "YOU PERVERT," Sakura roared as she back kicked a man across the face. The man was on the floor twitching.

"Your niece is scary," Tazuna whispered to Kosumosu.

"You should see her mother," Kosumosu said as he stepped forward to calm Sakura, "all right that's enough."

"But he grabbed my ass," Sakura said.

"I think he was trying to pickpocket you," Kosumosu said as Tazuna bought some food.

"Still," Sakura said.

"Anyway we got what we came for, lets head back," Kosumosu said as they left the store.

"As you experienced this land has attracted the worst, as well as brought out the worst," Tazuna said as someone tugged on Sakura's dress.

'Again,' Sakura thought in anger. As she turns, she saw a small kid begging for food. After a moment of thought she gave the boy some candy and the boy left.

"And of coarse it's always the young you suffer," Tazuna said.

"Then let's work hard on that bridge," Sakura said.

"Let's," Kosumosu said as the three made their way back.

Back in the forest Naruto and Sasuke continued going up and down there tree, 'looks like I'm getting the hang of it,' Naruto thought as he observed his progress, 'I'm almost up to his height.'

As Sasuke marked his height he came down noticing Naruto's progress, 'damn the dobe is catching up,' Sasuke thought as he touched down.

'It looks like he's not stopping either,' Naruto thought, 'enough about him.' Naruto brought his chakra to his feet and repeated the process.

"Hey," Sasuke said breaking Naruto's focus making the boy slips on the second step.

"What's the big idea, breaking my focus," Naruto asked in anger, 'why is he talking to me now?'

"What did Sakura say to you," Sasuke asked in a mutter.

"Ask her yourself if you want to know so badly," Naruto said, "she'll explain it better."

"…"

"I thought you say that," Naruto said and then ran up his tree.

By the time of dusk the seven were sitting at the table waiting for food, "so Naruto, how high did you get on your tree," Kosumosu asked.

"Not as high as Sakura did," Naruto said.

"Are you still going up," Kosumosu asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Then there's hope," Kosumosu said, then turning to Sasuke, "how high did you get?"

"…"

"Really that high," Kosumosu said earning him a scowl.

"Uncle, stop doing that," Sakura said.

"You know I can't help it," Kosumosu said.

"Try," Sakura said.

"You're sounding like your mother," Kosumosu said, 'I hope she doesn't develop her other habit.'

"Better then you," Sakura said.

"Oh, now that hurt," Kosumosu said as Tsunami came in with the food.

"Alright let's eat everyone," Naruto said as Tsunami pass around the food.

Back in Konoha two people were sitting down at a park table playing a board game, "I'm amazed at you," Kosumo said as he moved his piece, "for your first time you're playing damn good."

"Well not too different then shogi," Shikamaru said as he moved his piece.

"No I suppose it isn't," Kosumo said as he put Shikamaru's king in check.

"I take it has been awhile since you played," Shikamaru said as he moved his king, "though this queen is overly powerful."

"True, but according to the rules even a pawn can take a queen," Kosumo said as he moved his piece," or in this case a knight, check."

"Aww man," Shikamaru said as he moved his king in exchange for the queen.

"That really sad," Kosumo said as he and the rest heard what happened to Inari's father.

"I know," Tazuna said as he let out some tears, "and ever since then, Inari and the rest of the town lost hope."

At that moment Naruto got up but then fell on the floor after taking a step, "you're not thinking of doing more training now are you," Kakashi asked, "you spent much of your chakra training, if you use any more you'll pass out and maybe even die."

"I don't care," Naruto said as he slowly stood up, "I'll teach him that they're still heroes left."

"Fine, do what you want," Kakashi said, "but be ready by morning."

"Ok," Naruto said as he left outside.

'Chance,' Sakura thought, "let me see if I can convince him to come back." Sakura then left the house and fallowed after Naruto. Kakashi then let out a small, "humm."

"Naruto wait up," Sakura said as she approached Naruto, 'where does he get this energy?'

Naruto stopped, "what is it," he asked.

"Well, we go time so you going to show me kage bunshin," Sakura said.

"You first," Naruto said.

Sakura let out a sigh, "fine," she said, "but I'm only going to show you one, because I'm tired from today." Sakura then went thought three signs and then held Naruto's shoulder. A moment later another Naruto and Sakura popped up next to them.

"Oh I remember this jutsu," Naruto said as the clones puffed away, "but I don't get how this is good."

Sakura then buried her head in her hand, "think about it Naruto," she said, "if can make you use bunshin with this jutsu, then you can make kage bunshin using your own chakra."

"I still don't get it," Naruto said making Sakura moan.

"Ok, then say you did this with Sasuke and I," Sakura said, "then if you make six kage bunshin there will be three team sevens."

"Oh, I get it now," Naruto said, "then I can make a lot of our team."

"Now he gets it," Sakura said as she looked up to the sky, "by the way Naruto how many kage bunshin can you make?"

"Oh I don't know maybe around two-hundred if I give it my all," Naruto said.

"Two-hundred," Sakura said in shock.

"Yeah so," Naruto said.

"Naruto you're something else," Sakura said as she turn to leave.

"Hold on," Naruto said making Sakura pause, "why do you want to know kage bunshin?"

"Because I like to be able to do something more," Sakura said, "like you got your kage bunshin and Sasuke got his fire jutsu, then you got me who has nothing."

"I see, so when are you going to show me the others," Naruto asked.

"When we get back to Konoha I'll show them all in detail," Sakura said, "and Naruto, don't sleep out here. You'll catch a cold." Sakura then left for the house while Naruto left for the training area.

Behind a thick tree reading his favorite book Kakashi wondered, 'there's more to that girl then I thought.'

The next morning Sakura woke before letting out a huge yawn, "welcome to the land of the living," Kosumosu said as he, Inari, Tazuna and Sasuke sat at the table while Kakashi sat on room entrance reading his book.

"I take it that Naruto didn't come back last night," Sakura said as she sat across from Kakashi.

"Nope," Tazuna said.

"That means that he's been climbing trees all of last night," Sakura said with a sigh, "most likely he's passed out from chakra depletion."

"Or died from it," Sasuke said.

"No, he usually passes out first," Sakura said.

"Well then who's going to go get the body," Kosumosu said.

"Since I'm ready, I'll go," Sasuke said as he got up and left.

"It seems that they're growing on each other," Kakashi said as he went back to reading.

"It seems so," Sakura said, "give me five minutes."

Meanwhile in the woods, "so you're pick herbs for a sick friend," Naruto asked.

"That's right," said a girlish looking boy.

"Well that's nice," Naruto said as he helped.

"And you've been training out here all alone," the boy said.

"Well I want to be the strongest," Naruto said.

"Why, you're strong; aren't you," the boy asked.

"True, but I want to be even stronger so that I can protect my friends and to prove myself and my village that I'm the best," Naruto said.

"It seems that you have important people you care about," the boy said.

"Of course," Naruto said as they stood up.

"Some say that if you have someone or something important to protect you'll become strong," the boy said.

"I remember the old man saying that once," Naruto said in thought.

"Well I must be on my way," the boy said as he walked off and then paused, "and if you haven't figured it out, I'm a boy."

Naruto was shocked as the boy passed Sasuke, 'what a crazy world we live in,' Naruto thought.

At the end of the day Kakashi and Sakura walked thought the forest looking for Sasuke and Naruto, "Naruto didn't come back yet and now Sasuke-kun is missing." At that moment a kunai came down from above. The two looked up to see Naruto lying down on a branch. 'He climbed that high,' Sakura thought.

"Hey you two," Naruto said as he stood up on the branch only to loose his step.

"**Relax he still has control**," Saku said calming Sakura down as Naruto was now hanging by his feet, "**see**."

'_Oh hush_,' Sakura said as Naruto fell a foot.

"**This isn't a fake**," Saku said making Sakura dash up the tree, only to stop a quarter of the way as Sasuke caught Naruto from hanging upside-down from the same branch.

"They seem to be coming along nicely,' Kakashi thought

End


End file.
